The Three Friends
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Follow Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi as they go through love, betrayal, death, abuse, and rape. Troy/Gabriella Ryan/Kelsi. Will also have Chad, Taylor, etc. Sharpay basing don't like? Don't read!
1. Prologe

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! This is my new story idea let me know if I should continue/ **

What is a best friend? Is it someone who laughs when you laugh or cries when you cry? To Gabriella Montez a best friend was like air to her she couldn't live without her friends. Troy Bolton and Kelsi Bolton have been her best friends since they were babies. Their parents were best of friends since high school. Troy and Kelsi are siblings, Troy is 16, and Kelsi and Gabriella were 15. Best friends tell each other everything right? Well most of the time yes but in this case Gabriella has a secret that only her father knows about. She has a major crush on Troy …her best friend's brother. This is their story. Not the typical "My Best Friend's Brother Story"

**A/N Should I continue?**


	2. Gabriella's Life

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella woke up to her alarm clock Monday morning and went into her built in bathroom. She striped herself of her clothing and turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. She reached her hand under the water to make sure it was hot enough and stepped in After the shower Gabriella stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. She dried herself off and walked into her bedroom. She went to her closet and picked out her clothes for the day. She got dressed and brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Once she finished all her morning chores she went downstairs and greeted her father who was making breakfast.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning Princess."

"Is mom joining us for breakfast this morning?"

"Nope she already…"

"Left for work. I should have guessed."

Maria Montez was always working. Even as a kid her father was the one who stayed home so he could be there when she got home from school. Her mother spent all day at work. When Gabriella was little she almost thought she didn't have a mother. Her mother would wake up early and leave for work and not come home till after Gabriella had gone to bed. During those time though Gabriella and her father had fun together which Gabriella wouldn't change for anything.

"You know she loves you Princess."

Greg Montez Gabriella's father was the only person allowed to call her Princess. He was also her best friend. Gabriella told her father everything and anything.

"I know she does daddy but sometimes I wish she would just take one day off of work to spend with me. Even on the weekends she has to work. It's not like we are in need of money. We are doing ok money wise right?"

"Yes Princess we are doing very well money wise your mother just…She is very…How do I explain this? Your mother is a workaholic. Always has been. She does love us both very much."

"I know she does daddy. I know she does. I just…I miss her."

Greg gave his daughter a hug. "I know Mija I miss her too."

**A/N These next few chapter will be short but I promise they will get longer. **


	3. Troy and Kelsi's Life

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Over at the Bolton house Kelsi and Troy were having a family breakfast.

"What is the plan for today," Lucille Bolton asked?

"Work for me, school for the kids, what about you," Jack Bolton asked?

Lucille was the mother and Jack was the father. Jack worked as a coach at East High, High school for the basketball team which his son Troy was the captain of.

"Lunch with the girls maybe coffee with Maria if she can find time. Then home and just normal stuff."

"Auntie Maria never has time for anyone," Kelsi commented.

"Yeah she neglects Gabriella it's not fair," Troy added.

"There is nothing we can do about it."

"Yes there is and you're doing it. Being her friend is enough for her. Just be there for her. Maria will come to her senses," Lucille explained.

Troy and Kelsi finished up breakfast and headed to school.

**A/N I'm sorry for the shortness but I'm just trying to show the characters life. The next chapter's should be longer. **


	4. At School

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

They saw Gabriella at the entrance waiting for them.

"Hey."

"Hey Brie," Troy greeted.

"Hey Gabi," Kelsi greeted.

"Hey nerds," a voice said.

Kelsi and Gabriella groaned. They weren't wimps but they had a hard time sticking up for themselves especially Gabriella. The voice belonged to none other than Sharpay Evans. She was the richest girl in school and because of that picked on the less popular kids.

"Oh hi Troysie," Sharpay squealed.

"Don't call my sisters a nerd and then be nice to me. Either your nice to all of us or none of us," Troy growled.

He was very protective of Kelsi and Gabriella.

"But Troysie they are really smart that makes them nerds."

"No it makes them smart. Something you've never heard of before."

"You're mean."

Sharpay walked off.

They went to their first class and then to lunch. During lunch Gabriella felt her phone vibrate causing her to jump. She took her phone from her pocket and looked at the caller ID it said Home.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey Princess look they guys invited me to a guys night tonight and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't mind because your mother is…."

"Working late I know. Sure dad it's fine go have fun. I'll be fine."

Gabriella hung up and sighed. She loved her father and wanted him to be happy but sometimes she wished she could spend more time with her mom and less time alone.

"Another guys night," Troy asked?

Gabriella nodded.

"Which mean we need a Troyelsi night," Kelsi said. (Troy-el-si)

It was a name they made up when they were younger that meant they had a sleepover.

"We can't. It's a school night."

"Gabriella we aren't letting you spend the night alone."

"I've done it before. It's no big deal."

Just then Jack came over to them.

"Hey Gabs just spoke to your father he is having a guys night tonight so you are staying at our house. Since it is a school night though you all must be in bed on time."

"Thanks Uncle Jack."

Jack walked away and everyone finished eating and finished school.

**A/N Ok the chapters are getting a little bit longer. Next chapter is the sleep over. **


	5. Ticklish Spots

A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

They went to the Bolton home and started their homework. When that was finished they play basketball in the back yard until dinner was ready. After eating dinner the teens set up their sleeping bags in the living room. They were watching a movie and were expected to go to bed after the movie but after the movie they weren't tired so they decided to talk.

"Oh my gosh Troy I can't believe you ate lipstick," Kelsi laughed.

"I was one it was before you or Gabi were born and I was bored," Troy defended.

"We were one once too. We never ate lipstick," Gabriella teased.

"Gabi maybe there is something we don't know about Troy," Kelsi laughed.

"Yeah Troy is there something you want to tell us?"

Troy responded by grabbing Kelsi feet making her squeal.

"Take it back or these little piggies are going to tickle town."

"Troy don't," Kelsi squealed.

"Take it back."

"Nu-uh."

"Ok then."

Troy started wiggling her big toe. Kelsi burst into giggles trying to pull her foot away.

"This little piggy went to tickle town and got tickled under her big toe."

Troy tickled under her big toe.

"Tro-Troy sto-stop"

"Take it back."

Kelsi had the most ticklish feet and Troy knew it. Kelsi kicked her other foot into Troy's side hard. He let go of her foot and fell back. Kelsi and Gabriella looked at each other with an evil smirk. Sure he knew their ticklish spots but they also knew his. They pushed him down and tickled his sides.

"Say the magic words," they said at the same time.

"Yo-yo-you wi-wi-wish."

The girls continued to tickle his sides as he laughed and rolled around on the floor.

Finally Troy couldn't take it anymore.

"Gir-gir-girls ru-ru-rule an-an-and bo-bo-boys dr-dr-drool."

The girls stopped. Troy and Kelsi looked at each other then at Gabriella. It was normal at their sleepovers that they had tickle fights. Gabriella knew that they were thinking.

"Oh no…"

Troy moved from his sleeping bag and went over to Gabriella, Kelsi also went and over and pinned her arms over her head. Troy squeezed her waist. This was her most ticklish spot.

She squealed and burst into giggles wiggling trying to get away. Not only were his actions tickling her but his touch gave her butterflies which tickled more. If she didn't know it before she sure knew it now. She was in love with Troy.

"Tro-tro-Troy sto-sto-stop"

"Say the magic words."

Gabriella was too busy laughing and trying to breathe to say the magic words. Troy started wiggling all ten fingers on her sensitive waist causing her to scream in laughter.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" she screamed in laughter.

"Say the magic words."

"I CAN'T BREATHE TROY! STOP AND I'LL SAY IT!"

Troy stopped and Kelsi let her go.

"Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in the world and Kelsi is the best song writer in the world."

Then they heard footsteps. They all quickly scrambled back into their sleeping bag and closed their eyes. A light was turned on as Jack looked at them. He smiled when he say them sleeping peacefully and turned the light off going back upstairs. All three teens burst into giggles before finally settling down and going to sleep.


	6. The News

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That weekend everyone was at the indoor, heated community pool. Troy had a hard time keeping his eyes off Gabriella in a two piece but he managed to do it. Gabriella was having the same problem not staring at Troy without his shirt on. Kelsi and Gabriella were just tanning as Troy splashed and fooled around in the water with some other guys. Finally the other guys left so Troy called out to the girls.

"Come on the water is great!"

Kelsi and Gabriella looked at each other.

"What do you think? Should we go," Kelsi asked?

"I'll go only if you go."

Troy got out and went over to them.

"Come on. What if all three of us jump in at the same time?"

Both girls nodded and went over to the deep end with Troy.

"1…" Troy started.

"2…" Gabriella went on.

"3…" Kelsi finished.

After three Gabriella and Troy jumped into water Kelsi stood there laughing. When they resurfaced they saw Kelsi laughing and got evil smirks.

"That was no funny baby sister and now you need to be punished," Troy said.

"Yeah Kel that was so not cool," Gabriella continued.

Kelsi saw the smirk on her brother and best friend faces and knew she was in trouble. She squealed and took off running as Troy used the wall and pushed himself up and out of the pool. Gabriella went to the stairs and climbed out of the other end to trap Kelsi. Both Gabriella and Troy caught up with her in no time. Gabriela grabbed her arms while Troy grabbed her legs. They started to swing her side to side.

"No, no, no don't," Kelsi squealed.  
"Ready Brie," Troy asked?  
"Ready Troy," Gabriella answered.

They counted to three and then threw Kelsi in the water. She resurfaced and spit up water. Troy and Gabriella stood there laughing.

"You two are so mean," Kelsi pouted.

Troy and Gabriella shared a high five then cannon balled into the pool splashing Kelsi making her squeal. They spent the next few minutes splashing each other and dunking one another. Just as they agreed to a truce a huge wave was made and something or someone splashed Gabriella in the face getting the water in her eyes. She whimpered as the water stung her eyes. Kelsi saw a blond hair swimming toward them.

"Sharpay!"

Troy went over to Gabriella wiped his thumb over her eyes helping her clear them of the water. When Gabriella opened her eyes Troy looked at Sharpay.

"Why did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Splash Gabriella in the face?"  
"Who is Gabriella?"  
"Forget it. Come on guys she isn't worth it."

Troy took his sister and Gabriella and went to the other side of the pool. Sharpay followed them

"Wait I have to tell you the good news. Our school is hosting a mother daughter dance in two weeks. Everyone is going to be there...well everyone accept you Gabriella. We all know your mom won't show up."

Gabriella didn't respond she just glared at Sharpay and got out of the pool.

"That was really low Sharpay," Troy growled.

He and Kelsi got out and went over to Gabriella.

"You ok," Troy asked?

"Fine. Great actually."

Troy and Kelsi were surprised by the smile on Gabriella's face.

"Maybe this can be the turning point for me and my mom. Maybe if I tell her how important this is for me she will come. She and I can spend the whole night together just she and I. This could be the push my mom needs."

Troy and Kelsi smiled but on the inside they had a hard time believing Maria would agree to this.

**A/N tell me what you think. Do you think Maria will agree and if she agrees will she show up? Next chapter Troyella fans are in for a big surprise. **


	7. FNALLY!

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That weekend Troy, Kelsi and Gabriella were sitting on the floor in a circle along with their other friends Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Jason, Martha. The guys were on the basketball and Martha and Taylor were on the Math team with Gabriella and Kelsi. They were having a sleepover at Taylor's and were at the moment playing truth or dare.

"Gabriella truth or dare," Taylor asked?

"Truth."

"Is is true that you have a crush on someone in this room?"

Gabriella turned red and looked at Troy then Kelsi and back to Taylor. "Yes."

"Who?"

"Uh…well that wasn't part of the question."

"Troy truth or dare," Chad asked?

"Dare."

Everyone in that room knew Troy and Gabriella liked each other and were going to try and get them together.

"I dare you to make out with Gabriella for ten minutes."

Gabriella went stiff as stone. Sure she liked Troy and trusted him but she always wanted her first kiss to be simple not a make out.

"Ch-Ch-Chad…"

"Chad I am not making out with Gabriella. Neither she or I are ready to do that."

"Fine then just kiss her on the lips."

"I-I don't…I don't know…"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…"

Everyone started to chant. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and leaned in. Their lips touched and sparks surged through them both and they pulled away.

"Um…I uh…who is next," Gabriella was speechless.

As the game continued Troy and Gabriella could only think of each other.

Sunday night when Gabriella came home she convinced her father to allow her to stay up until her mother got home so she can talk to her mother about the dance. It was almost midnight by the time her mother walked in the door.

"Mom we need to talk right now," Gabriella said the second she walked in.

"You are supposed to be in bed young lady. We can talk about this in the morning."

"No mom we can't because you will be gone before I wake up."

Maria just listen to her for once in your life," Greg said

"Fine…"

"In two week there is a mother daughter dance at school and it would really mean a lot if you came with me."

"When it is the date?"

"February 12 a few days before valentines."

"Hmmm February 12…I think I can fit that in. What time?"

"It starts at seven but we can be a little late."

"Let's meet at the park at six thirty. I can change into something nicer once we get there. The park is in between the house and my office."

"That is fine thank you Mommy," Gabriella squealed giving her mother a hug.

"Get to bed Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled and ran off to bed.

The next day at school Gabriella all but ran to meet her friends.

"Guess what guess what," she squealed.

"You had too much sugar this morning," Troy guessed teasingly.

"No."

"Then what," Kelsi asked?

"My mom said she'd take me to the dance. "

"That's great," Troy said.

"You know that means you are taking me and Gabi shopping," Kelsi told him.

"Great," Troy groaned.

Both girls giggled.

"I don't care what I wear I'm just so happy my mom agreed."

Gabriella had a huge bright smile on her face. Troy and Kelsi haven't seen her like this in a long time. Nothing tore that smile from her face the rest of that day. After school Gabriella was doing homework but she couldn't focus. Her mind kept going back to the kiss she shared with Troy. She sighed knowing they had to talk. She went downstairs were her father was watching tv.

"Dad can I talk to you?"

"Sure Princess."

Gabriella went and saw down on his lap. Greg turned the tv off and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"What's on your mind princess?"

"Daddy Troy and I we…"

"Are you two fighting?"

"No. At the sleepover we were playing truth and dare and Troy was dared to kiss me and so we did and now I can't stop thinking about him but I'm scared because he was dared to kiss me and I don't know if I want to tell him because if he doesn't love me it will ruin our friendship."

"Princess I know Troy loves you. I can see it every time he is around you. I think you two just need to talk."

"What if he turns me down? Our friendship means so much."

"He won't I know he won't. How about I give you a lift over there?"

Gabriella nodded. Greg lifted his daughter and they got into the car and drove off to Troy's

Gabriella got out of the car and knocked on the door. When Troy opened it she turned and waved to her father. He drove off.

"Hey Gabi," Troy greeted.

"Hey Troy."

"Come in."

Gabriella walked in but stayed by the door.

"Kelsi is out shopping with my mom and my dad is out with some of his buddies."

"That's ok I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Sure about what?"

"The kiss…"

"Oh…"

"Troy promise that no matter what I tell you next will not ruin our friendship?"

"You didn't like it did you? You see me as just as a friend I get it…"

"Troy no. I did like it and I've had a crush on you for two years now."

"So we both like each other more than friends?"

"Yeah…"

"You are my little sister's best friend."

"You are my best friend's other brother."

"So um…what do we do about it?"

"Well I…I don't know…"

Troy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When they felt the sparks they pulled away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ok but you need to learn to kiss better," Gabriella teased.

"Oh is that so?"

Troy got an evil smirk and grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed and pounded on his back.

"Put me down."

"Nope. Not until you take back that kissing comment."

"Never."

"Fine then. You have left me with no other choice."

Troy put her down on the floor and pinned her arms over her head and her body under his. Then with his free hand he tickled her waist.

"AHHH TROY NO,"

Gabriella broke into giggles squirming under him trying to get away.

"Take it back and I'll stop.

"Nev-nev-never."

"Then I'll keep ticking."

"N-no Tr-Troy n-no"

"Just take it back."

"O-ok I-I…"

"You what? Huh Gabi you what?"

"I…I…tak…ba…"

"Speak English."

"I TAKE IT BACK!"

Troy stopped. He looked down and pressed his lips to her. She kissed back. They pulled away needing air.

"So will you be my girlfriend or do I have to tickle you again?"

"I'll be your girlfriend."

Troy smiled and leaned down for another kiss. Just then the front door open causing Troy and Gabriella to jump apart.

"Hey Kel, mom," Troy greeted.

"Hey Troy and…Gabriella what are you doing here sweetie," Lucille asked?

"I need to talk to Troy about something."

"Is everything ok," Kelsi asked?

"Yeah great in fact we need to tell you something."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and they smiled at each other.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

Gabriella and Kelsi squealed hugging each other.

"I'm so glad guys don't do that," Troy smiled.

"Now it's your turn," Gabriella said to Kelsi.

"What?"

"OK come on. It is so obvious you like Ryan."

"I do not," Kelsi said quickly.

"Ok come on even I can tell Kel. You like him," Troy smirked.

"Ok fine I do but I can't get together with him."

"Why not," Troy asked?

"Sharpay told me I wasn't allowed near her brother," Kelsi mumbled.

"What," Troy asked?

"Sharpay told me I wasn't allowed near him."

"She has no right to tell you that. If you like Ryan you go get him," Gabriella said.

"I'll let Sharpay know she has no right to tell my baby sister what to do. Don't worry," Troy said.

Everyone just smiled, happy Gabriella and Troy finally got together.

**A/N Yay! Troyella are together. Don't worry Ryan and Kelsi fans they will have their moment too. Just hang in there with me. **


	8. My father is my hero

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I put two songs in this chapter. Can anyone guess them? You will be mentioned in the next chapter if you get it right? The songs are from any HSM 1,2,3 so good luck. **

That weekend Gabriella was at the store shopping for a dress the wear to the prom with Kelsi and Lucille.

"How about this one," Gabriella asked holding up a dress.

"That one is beautiful too Gabriella. So were the other twenty dresses before this one," Kelsi said.

"Sweetie why are trying so hard to find a dress. The others were perfect," Lucille asked?

"I just want my mom to think I look pretty."

"She will but you don't have to go all out."

Gabriella ignored her and kept looking through the dresses. She gasped as a dress got her eye. She grabbed it and held it out.

"It's beautiful but too big for you and cost over 100 dollars," Kelsi said.

"It's not for me. How happy will my mom be if I brought her this? I can afford it. I've been saving my money since I was thirteen."

"Yeah but that was for a plane ticket so you could go visit your grandfather during the summer."

Gabriella was really close to her grandfather.

"I know but this is really important."

Gabriella grabbed the dress and went to the check out.

"Do you think Maria will really show up?"

"I hope so Kel I really hope so."

The dress Gabriella got was black, V cut with gems along the bottom.

Gabriella looked at the dress and smiled. The dance was certainly going to be a night to remember. So she thought. What she wasn't aware of was that that was going to be the moment that turned her life upside down.

Finally it was the night of the dance. Gabriella had spent all day getting ready. The smile on her face was so bright it would blind anyone who looked at her. The dress she ended up wearing was light blue knee high think straps . She put her hair in a perfect bun and wore light make up. Her shoes were high heels that were the same color as her dress. She went down stairs waiting for her father.

"Whoa is that my daughter? Can't be."

"Dad stop," Gabriella blushed as she giggled.

Together they hopped into the car and her father dropped her off at the park and headed to the Bolton's. They were having a guys night since the women were having a girl's night.

Gabriella sat down on the park bench waiting for her mother.

At the dance Kelsi and Lucille walked in and smiled. Ribbons and streamers were hanging down from the ceiling as lights hung from them. They went right to the dance floor and started to dance.

With Gabriella she looked at the clock and it was now 7:00. Her mother late but Gabriella stayed faithful that she would show up.

Back at the dance Kelsi looked around and didn't see Gabriella.

"Mom where she?"

"I'm sure she will be here soon. Just have fun. If Maria doesn't show I'm sure Gabriella will just come home and be with her father and Troy."

Gabriella looked around and saw no sign of her mother. There were other children at the park with their mother's making Gabriella smile. She only hoped her mother wouldn't stand her up.

With the men at the Bolton's house they were playing around of basketball when Troy stopped and felt a funny feeling in his stomach. He was so out of it he missed the ball and it hit him in the stomach he fell to the floor.

"Troy are you ok," Jack asked?

"Yeah sorry got distracted."

He stood up.

"Get'ca Head in the game Troy," Jack said.

"I'm sorry. Something just feels wrong. Are you sure Gabriella got off ok?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. Maria and Gabriella are most likely having a blast by now," Greg said.

They got back to the game but Troy pulled saying he had homework. Truth was he couldn't focus not until he knew Gabriella was ok.

Lucille was spinning Kelsi causing her to giggle and squeal. She was still nervous that Gabriella wasn't there but she was sure she just went to spend time with Troy.

Everyone was wrong. Gabriella was now sitting in the dark in the same spot at the park. Everyone had gone home but she refused to leave. Her mom would show up. So she was almost an hour late she was going to show up. She knew how important this was.

Time went by and it was now midnight. Lucille and Kelsi laughed as they walked in the front door where Jack, Troy and Greg were watching a horror movie.

"Hey welcome back. How was it," Greg asked?

"It was great," Lucille answered going to sit by the guys.

Troy got up and went over to Kelsi.

"You got the same feeling I do?"

"Yeah. She didn't show up here did she?"

"No, did she come to the dance?"

"No and that means…"

Realization struck everyone and they answered at the same time "She is still at the park."

Greg left and headed to the park.

With Gabriella she was crying hysterically into her hands. Her mother stood her up. The dance was over and there was no way her mom was coming. Two teen boys came over, They had to be at least eighteen.

"Well, well, well what is such a beauty like you doing here so late," one asked?

"How about we give you a lift home? Our car is right down the street," the other asked?

Gabriella shook her head.

"Dude just grab her."

Gabriella got up to run but was grabbed.

"'NO! LET ME GO!"

Man one slapped her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE," Greg yelled running over.

The guys ran off.

"Daddy, she didn't come," Gabriella cried.

"I know princess I'm sorry. Come here," Greg said opening his arms.

Gabriella ran into her father's arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Daddy."

"I know princess. I'm so sorry."

Gabriella pulled away and grabbed the dress she brought her mom.

"I spend every last penny I had on this for her and she didn't even show up," Gabriella cried hysterically.

"The money you've been saving to go see Grandpa?"

Gabriella nodded and buried her face in her father's shoulder again crying hysterically. Her father lifted her legs and carried her back to the car. He drove until he reached the Bolton's again. He carried her inside where the Bolton's were waiting .

"Is she ok," Troy asked

"Physically she is fine but her heart is broken and I don't think she will ever heal from this. Can she stay the night here. I am going to talk to Maria when she gets home and I don't want Gabriella to be around?  
"Of course she is can stay here," Troy answered.

"No daddy. Don't go please," Gabriella whimpered clinging to her father.

"I'm stay for a bit princess. Just calm down."

"Brie are you all right," Troy asked?

"I found two thugs trying to kidnap her at the park."

"Nobody kidnaps my girlfriend."

"I scared them away but they scared her."

"Can we do anything?"

"I think she just needs a good night's rest."

"Take her up to the spare room. She should have some clothes in there that she left," Lucille said.

Greg went upstairs to the spare room and pulled the blanket down on the bed and laid his daughter down. He reached for her foot but Gabriella pulled away.

"It's all right princess I just want to take your shoes off."

Gabriella just curled her feet back .

"Come on princess I just want to help you change into something more comfortable."

Gabriella shook her head. Greg sighed and sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair.

"Princess you are going to ruin the dress and be uncomfortable if you sleep in it. Come on let me help you get changed."

Gabriella just inhaled a shaky breath and let it out.

"I'll sing to you if you do."

Gabriella put her foot back out. He took her shoe off and saw all the marks on her feet from the shoes being too tight. He did the other one and laid them both back down. He then reached forward and helped his daughter sit up. Gabriella laid her head on her father's chest.

He gently undressed her and put on some comfortable pjs that were there. Her father then pulled Gabriella into his and rocked her side to side gently and started to sing to her.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero"

No one else in the world knew he could sing and he only sung for Gabriella. Gabriella finally fell asleep with only one thought in her head "My father is my hero" and Greg left closing the door. He went into the kitchen to talk to Lucille and Jack.

Troy was passing by Kelsi's room and headed a sniffle. He looked in and saw Kelsi fighting back tears.

"What's wrong Kel?'

"This is all my fault," her voice cracked.

Troy went over to his sister.

"Kelsi this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I knew something was wrong because Gabriella wasn't there but I went on and had fun anyway."

"Well then it's my fault too. I knew something was wrong too but I just ignored it and did my homework."

"I'm her best friend I should have been there for her."

"I'm her boyfriend. We both should have been there for her but we trusted Maria and because of that our best friend was hurt."

Kelsi sighed.

"It wasn't your fault baby sister. It wasn't my fault. It was Maria's and she will have to live with that for the rest of her life."

Kelsi nodded and let the tears fall. Troy hugged his little sister and let her cry. He stayed the night with her making her feel comfortable.

Greg got home and waited into the kitchen for Maria. When she got home he was fuming.

"Glad you're alive. Now I can kill you myself."

"What?"

"Does mother daughter dace ring any bells?"

"Yeah there was one at Gabriella's school tonight."

"Yes and you were suppose to go with her."

"I know but I got hung up at work. Gabriella understands."

"No she doesn't. You know the money she's been saving to go see my father during the summer for his birthday?"

"Yeah she spoke nonstop about it and worked her butt of to earn that cash."

"Well you spent all of it on a dress FOR YOU! SHE SPENT EVERY LAST PENNY SHE HAD FOR YOU! SHE WAITED AT THAT PARK ALL NIGHT BECAUSE SHE HAD FAITH YOU WOULD SHOW UP! WHEN I GOT THERE TWO TEENAGERS WERE TRYING TO KIDNAP HER. YOU LEFT OUR FIFTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER AT THE PARK AT NIGHT! YOU STOOD HER UP ON THE MOST IMPORTANT NIGHT OF HER LIFE! SHE HAD THE NIGHT ALL PLANNED OUT SHE COULDN'T STOP SMILING! YOU BROKE HER HEART!"

"She'll get over it she is a big girl."

"I hope what you had to do was very important because your daughter will never trust you again."

"As I said she will get over it."

"Well if she doesn't forgive and trust you then I won't either."

With that said Greg left the room.

**A/N Next chapter Gabriella spend the day with her father and everything is good again…or is it just the beginning? Ok the song Greg sang to Gabriella was "hero" by" Enrique Iglesias. I know that song was suppose to be sung as a romantic song but I thought it fit well with this chapter. Can anyone guess I song titles I put in this chapter? It should be pretty easy. **


	9. Fun at the Park Turns Deadly

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she wasn't in her room. The memories from last night came back to her and she curled up and cried. She wasn't leaving her bed.

Both the Bolton kids woke up and went downstairs for breakfast although none of them could eat.

"Has anyone been in to check in on her," Jack asked?

"No, I thought she might be mad at me," Kelsi said.

"I wasn't sure if she wanted anyone in there," Troy said.

"Well why don't you go take some breakfast to her," Lucille suggested.

"She won't want to see me," Kelsi said. "I'm going for a walk."

With that Kelsi left the house.

"I'll do it," Troy said.

He made her a plate of pancakes and poured a glass of milk and set it down on a tray. He made his way upstairs. He could hear her crying from the hall. He put the tray on the floor and opened the door before picking up the tray and walked in.

He set the tray on the desk and went over to Gabriella and sat on the bed with her.

"Morning Brie."

"Please don't say I told you so."

"Brie I would never say that. I just thought you might want something to eat."

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Ok then I'll stay. It's your favorite double chocolate chip pancakes."

"I don't want to eat."

"Brie you need to eat. Come on I'll feed you."

Sighing Gabriella sat up. Troy got the tray and brought it over. The he fed her until it was all gone.

"Don't bring the dish to the kitchen yet please," she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Gabriella laid back down and sighed. Troy put the tray on the floor and stroked her hair.

"I'm here Brie. I'm here."

"Hold me please. Hold me."

Troy gathered her into his arms and just laid in bed with her.

Down the street with Kelsi she was walked looking at her feet when she crashed into someone and fell to the floor sending the other person down as well.

"I am so sorry."

"It's ok."

Kelsi stood up and came face to face with Ryan.

"I'm so sorry Ry. I wasn't really looking."

"It's ok. You seem to have a lot on your mind. Want to talk about it?"

"How much time do you have?"

"For you Kelsi, all the time in the world if you need."

"Thanks Ryan you're a great friend."

They walked to the park and sat down on the bench.

"I can't give you all the details because it does involve another person's person problem. But I have this…friend and I…"

"If this has to do with Gabriella and her mom I already know. Sharpay came home gloating about it."

"I feel like it's all my fault," Kelsi said as her voice cracked again.

"How could this be your fault?"

"Gabriella didn't show up. I should have known something was wrong and that Gabriella was still at the park. If I had done something maybe Gabriella wouldn't if been hurt."

"Kelsi, Gabriella would still have been hurt no matter when you showed up. Her mom promised to be somewhere and then broke that promise. You couldn't have stopped that."

"My mom and I could've gone to the park and taken her back to the dance with us."

"You know Gabriella would have felt like the third wheel."

"At least she wouldn't have spent the night alone at the park."

"She still would have been hurt. I think it would have made her feel worse to see all those girls and their moms. It would have made things worse."

"I should have done something Ryan now because of me my best friend is hurting."

"OK Kelsi answer me this. Did you promise to meet Gabriella somewhere and then break that promise?"

"No."

"Have you been known to spend at school all day everyday and spend no time with her?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Maria."

"Right. You are in no way at fault."

"Thanks Ryan I didn't look at it that way."

"No problem. Look I've wanted to talk to you too. I know Sharpay has been telling you to stay away from me but I don't want you to listen to her. I really like you and want to hang out with you."

"I really like you too. I want to hang out with you too."

"I'd ask you to do it now but I bet you want to get home to Gabriella. "

"Well if I know my brother he is in there right now tickling the life out of her to cheer her up."

"Which means she needs you to save her from the tickle monster."

"Yeah but that makes me the next victim."

"Oh so you're ticklish?"

"No, no I'm not."

Ryan just smirked. Kelsi squealed and jumped up. She ran away and Ryan ran after her. Kelsi giggled and she ran with Ryan laughing behind her. He caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. She laughed and squealed until he finally stopped spinning her but he kept her in his arms off the floor.

"Now I'll spare you the tickle torture but only if you go home and see Gabriella."

"Ok ok. But I want to see you again."

"Sure just call me. Here give me your cell and I'll give you my cell number so we don't have to go through Sharpay."

Kelsi handed him her cell phone. He put his number in and gave it back to her.

"Thanks for the talk Ryan it really made me feel better."

"Anytime."

They smiled at each other and went home. Kelsi walked in and went right to Gabriella's room. To her surprise Troy wasn't tickling the life out of her. He was just holding her.

"Hey you two. How are you feeling Gabriella?"

"Ok," Gabriella mumbled.

"Well I got some goods new. Guess who I just spoke to?"

"Who," Troy asked?

"Ryan and he likes me too. As a friend. We talked and I got his number."

"That's great Kel. I'm happy for you," Gabriella said.

"Come on Gabriella smile please. I hate seeing you like this."

"I can't believe she stood me up. I did so much to get ready and I spent every penny I had to buy her a beautiful dress and she stood me up. I knew she didn't love me. "

"Gabriella she loves you. She just got caught up at work. I'm sure she feels terrible," Troy told her.

"Thanks Troy."

"You're welcome baby girl."

Troy kissed her on the head.

"How was the dance?"

"Horrible," Kelsi answered.

"Thanks Kelsi but I want the truth."

"It was ok. My mom and I had a good time but I missed you."

"I'm glad you had a good time. I would feel a lot worse right now if I knew you spent your time not having fun because of me."

"I was worried but I did have a good time with my mom."

"Where is my dad?"

"At home I think."

"He saved me last night. The two guys were going to kidnap me and rape me."

"What did they look like," Troy asked?

"No Troy you aren't going to kill them," Gabriella let out a tiny giggle.

"There we go. I knew that one would make you smile."

"Thanks guys. I love you."

"We love you too."

They shared a group hug. Then there was a knock at the door. Greg walked in.

"Hey Princess."

"Hey daddy."

"You feeling better this morning?"

"Yes. Troy and Kelsi really helped me."

"Good. You want to stay here longer or want to go out with me."

"I want to hang out with you."

"Ok let get going,"

After goodbyes Gabriella and her father headed out. Greg took his daughter shopping and brought her anything she wanted. After shopping they went out to lunch and to get ice cream. When they finished that they went and saw a movie and spent some time by the park. Her father was chasing her around as she screamed in giggles forgetting all about her mother and the dance. He caught up with her and grabbed and flipped her upside down and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Daddy put me up," she giggled.

"Nope, say I'm the best father ever."

"No"

"Say it or be punished."

"No."

"Fine…hey what's that?"

Gabriella looked away but when she did she felt her father's fingers tickle her stomach. She screamed and burst into giggles. She kicked her legs and tried to get free but her father pulled her back up more and continued his attack.

"Da-dad-daddy st-st-stop"

"Say I'm the best dad ever."

"Yo-yo-your th-th-the be-be-best da-dad-daddy ev-ev-ever,"

Greg stopped and turned Gabriella up right and threw her over his shoulder. Gabriella pounded on his back.

"Daddy put me down!"

"Nope sorry princess."

Greg walked over the lake and pulled Gabriella off his shoulder and held her bridal style.

"You need a bath my dear."

"No! Dad no," Gabriella squealed.

Greg laughed and threw his daughter into the water. Gabriella had hung up to tight through that she brought him with him. They both resurfaced and laughed.

"Mean daddy."

"Sorry Princess."

They both laughed and hung out at the park in the sun a little bit drying off before heading home. They were driving along when they came to a right turn. Greg made sure no car were coming and started to turn. A bright light attacked both Gabriella and Greg. World seemed to slow down as the light cleared and a car came into view. That car was heading straight toward them…straight toward Gabriella. Gabriella looked at her dad in fear. Greg turned the wheel which turned the car.

"No daddy no!"

Now the car was heading toward Greg.

"I love you Princess."

"I love you too daddy turn the car around please…."

CRASH! BANG! BOOM!

Everything went black….

A/N what happen? Ok just so I don't give any of you a heart attack I'll tell everyone this much Gabriella is not going to die. So you can all breathe again. Next chapter Gabriella wakes up in the hospital looking for the one person she can't have….


	10. Time of Death

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

Gabriella woke up to that beeping sound. She looked around and saw she was in the hospital. She went to lift her arm only to realize it was white. There was a white band wrapped around it. She looked at the front and the back confused. Then all the past memories returned.

"DADDY!"

She screamed and shot up in bed.

"DADDY!"

She started ripping the wires off her which caused machines to go nuts. The door burst open and Troy, Kelsi, and a bunch of doctors ran in.

"Get back in bed Miss Montez," the doctor said.

"NO! NO! DADDY!"

Gabriella fought the doctors as they tried to push her back down.

"NO! LET ME GO! DADDY HELP! HELP HELP"

"Gabriella shhhh just relax baby," Troy's gentle voice rang out.

Gabriella stopped and saw Troy and reached out to him. "Troy help," she whimpered.

Troy went over and held her. She laid back down and let the doctors reattached the wires. The doctors were shocked that one man was able to calm Gabriella down so quickly.

"Do not escape again Miss Montez or we will have to restrain you," the doctor said and left.

"Troy, daddy. Where is he where is he?"

"Shhhh relax. Just calm down sweetie. I am not sure about news on your father. Just try and rest when you wake up we will have news."

"No, no I want to see him. I want to see him please."

"Shhhh I know baby but you need to rest. The doctor won't let you see him even if there is news on him because you are too weak."

"But I want to see him please Troy please. This is all my fault. He needs to know I'm sorry."

"This is not your fault Gabriella."

"Yes it is. It is my fault. He did it to save me. He tried to save me."

"He loves you baby he wanted to save you. That doesn't make it your fault."

"No it's all my fault. It's all my fault. It is, it is."

"Brie no it is NOT," Troy said strictly.

"I want to see my dad Troy please. I want to see my dad. I want to see my dad."

"Gabriella stop repeating yourself. I know you want to see your father and I would love nothing more than to let you see him but we don't know where he is. Now look I'll make you deal you close your eyes get some more rest and when you wake up we will have information on your father and maybe let you see him."

"I want you and Kelsi and stay."

"We aren't going anywhere Gabs. Just try and rest," Kelsi said,

Gabriella closed her eyes and let the darkness overcome her again.

"Troy how are we going to tell her that her father is in very bad shape and may not make it. Or that her mother isn't even here," Kelsi asked?

"Hopefully when she wakes up her mother will be here and her father will have gotten better."

"And if they haven't?"

"I'll tell her the truth."

Both Kelsi and Troy sighed. Gabriella's life went from great to terrible in less than 24 hours. A couple hours passed and Gabriella stirred. 

"Troy? Kelsi?"

"We're here Brie," Troy said stroking her hair.

"We had a deal."

"I know we did baby and I have to stick to that deal."

Troy sighed and climbed into the bed and pulled Gabriella into him. She sat in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around stomach.

"We did get news on your father. I'm not going to lie to you Brie it isn't good."

Gabriella gave a whimper.

"Do you remember what happen during the crash?"

"It's a little fuzzy but I remember most of it. I don't want to talk about it though."

"All right sweetie. I just wanted to know. Now I'm not sure if you know but your father was hit with so much force he went flying out of the car."

"No, he…he was wearing his seatbelt."

"I know he was baby but the force was so strong it broke the buckle and he flew out of the front windshield. He landed into the middle of the four way intersection. Cars couldn't stop fast enough and some ran over him. It crushed his lungs. He can't breathe on his own."

"No," Gabriella whimpered.

"He would have to drag an oxygen tank with him wherever he goes."

"But is he alive?"

Kelsi and Troy and looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"Some cars that were turning hit him in the head. I'm sorry Brie they did everything they could."

"He's…."

"Not yet. They don't think he will make it through the night."

"No, NO!"

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so so sorry," Troy said.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella," Kelsi sighed.

"I want to see him please. I need to see him."

"All right. I'll go ask the doctor."

"One of you will stay?"

"I'll stay," Kelsi told her squeezing her hand.

Troy got up and left the room.

"Kelsi what did I do wrong? Was this because I got mad at my mom? Was it because I brought my mom a dress instead of going to see my grandfather? Was it because…"

"Gabi this isn't your fault. Your dad isn't dying because of something you did wrong. Your father is dying because someone wasn't driving right and hit your father."

"You weren't there Kel. That car was coming right towards me. He turned the car so it would hit him. I told him not to but he didn't listen."

"Gabriella listen to me! This is not your fault. This is NOT you hear me NOT your fault" Kelsi said sternly.

Gabriella shook her head keeping the tears back. "I-I did something. This…This has to be my fault."

"It's not. Gabs it's not. Beating yourself up isn't going to help anyone."

"I want to see him."

"I know. Troy is going to check with the doctor."

Just then the door opened and Troy came in with a wheel chair.

"The doctor said the only way you are allowed to see him is in a wheel chair."

Gabriella nodded. A nurse came in behind Troy to help Gabriella remove all the wire. Troy lifted Gabriella bridal style and placed her in the wheel chair. Troy and Kelsi followed the nurse as she pushed Gabriella to another room.

"Before we go inside Miss I want to inform you that the sight will not be pleasant," the nurse said.

"I just want to see my daddy."

The nurse opened the door and wheeled Gabriella in.

"Mr. Montez your daughter is here," the nurse said.

Greg nodded.

"Miss Montez your father must not remove the oxygen mask."

The nurse left. Gabriella looked at her father. He had wires on both sides of him an oxygen mask covered half of his face. He was black and blue all over cuts on every inch of his body.

"Daddy," Gabriella whimpered.

Greg reached his hand out. Troy pushed Gabriella over to Greg's side.

"Daddy I'm sorry."

Greg shook his head.

"Daddy this is all my fault."

Greg shook his head again.

Kelsi handed Greg a pen and paper.

Listen Princess this isn't your fault. It was the driver who hit us. I'm just glad you're ok. 

"Daddy you can't go. I need you. You are the only one who loves me."

The Bolton's love you princess. They will always be there for you. Also Princess I know your mother loves you. It may be hard to believe but she does. 

"Daddy please don't go."

Princess even if I were to live I'd have to carry an oxygen tank around with me wherever I go. I'd never be able to run around the park with you or chase you. I wouldn't be able to laugh as much with you. I don't want to live like that. 

"But you'd be alive."

Being alive won't mean anything to me if I can't do the things I love Princess. 

"We…we don't have to run around at the park, you…You don't have to chase me. We don't even have to laugh we can just sit around and watch TV I'd be ok with that I mean I would love it."

I'm sorry Princess there is nothing the doctors can do. Just please, please Princess DO NOT blame yourself. Promise me you won't blames yourself. 

"I promise daddy."

Greg took a deep breath and removed the gas mask.

"Daddy no…."

Then with the very last breath Greg had he said "I love you Princess."

"I love you daddy."

Then the machines started to flat line.

"NO! DADDY! NO!"

Doctors rushed in and the three teens were pushed out. They watched horrified as the doctors shocked Greg, Just then Maria rushed over.

"What happen?"

"Mommy," Gabriella whimpered.

She reached out for a hug but Maria pulled away and stood by the door way. She turned to Gabriella.

"What did you do to Him?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Auntie Maria she didn't do anything! Some crazy driver crashed into him. Gabriella didn't do anything," Troy said.

"Well why didn't anyone call me. Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to say goodbye."

"We did call you but you've been so busy you didn't answer," Kelsi said.

"Well if Gabriella hadn't been such a crybaby about last night he could have focused on the road."

Then everyone heard the doctor say "Time of death 6:45pm."

"NO! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU DID THIS TO HIM," Maria shouted at Gabriella.

Gabriella let the tears fall as her mouth hung up. She was too upset to register that fact that she couldn't breathe. She just cried. Troy noticed this right away and get down in front of her.

"Brie, Hey Brie, Baby look at me. Brie hey Brie."

"YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER! YOU PUT HIM IN THAT CAR YOU MADE ME DIE!"

Kelsi aw Gabriella crying so hard to the point she was breathless.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S UPSETTING HER!"

"OH I'M UPSETTING HER? I'M ALWAYS UPSETTING HER! I NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT DO I? IT WAS ALWAYS GREG! HE WAS THE PERFECT PARENT HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO UPSET YOU! WELL LOOK WHERE THAT HAS GOT HIM! HE IS DEAD!"

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and finally just let lose a huge scream. She screamed on top of her lungs and continued to cry hysterically.

Jack and Lucille came running.

"What is going on?"

"Dad Gabriella isn't breathing and Maria is making it worse," Kelsi cried.

Jack looked and saw Troy trying to calm Gabriella down but it wasn't doing any good. Her face was now beat red almost purple. Kelsi was fighting back tears and Maria was fuming.

Just then the doctor came out and saw Gabriella. He rushed to her and pushed Troy out of the way. That caused Gabriella to be more hysterically. A nurse rushed over and tried to put an Oxygen mask on Gabriella but she turned her head away and fought them off.

"Miss you will be sedated if you don't calm down," the doctor warned.

"Wait doctor let my son try please," Jack said.

The doctor nodded. Troy went over and took Gabriella from the chair and sat down. He placed Gabriella back down on his lap. He put his hand up the back of her shirt and scratched her back.

"All right baby, calm down. I'm here. Shhhh just calm down. I'm here. You didn't kill your father. You didn't kill him. It's ok," Troy soothed.

"OF COURSE SHE DID!"

"Maria for once in your life just shut up," Jack yelled.

Gabriella burst into more tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhhh no baby girl no. You didn't do anything your mother is wrong. Shhhh just try and relax. I'm right here.

Gabriella slowly started to calm down. The doctor went over and tried to put the oxygen mask on but Gabriella buried her face in Troy shoulder and whimpered getting upset again. Troy pushed the doctor away.

"Ok, ok baby. No mask it's all right. Shhh. It's just us ok no one else is here."

Troy softly started to sing in Gabriella's ear.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero"

Gabriella had finally calmed down to just sniffles.

"There we go baby there we go. Shhhh."

Troy continued to rub her back as she calmed down. Then Maria opened her mouth

"I would like to know what happen and how my daughter ended up being the death of my husband."

Gabriella broke out into tears again.

Troy growled.

"Ok why don't we take Gabriella back to her room and the doctor's will fill Maria in on what happen, since she couldn't stop work long enough to care," Kelsi said.

"Room? Why does she have a room?"

"Because she was in the car crash too. Not like you care," Troy said.

"What Gabriella oh my word are you all right?"

Maria rushed to her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder.

"No, go away," Gabriella whimpered clinging to Troy.

"Princess I love you. I do care. I just get busy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY DADDY GETS TO CALL ME THAT NOT YOU!"

Lucile went behind the wheel chair and started push them away. Gabriella whimpered not sure what was going on.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm just taking you back to your room," Lucille said.

Gabriella nodded and clung to Troy. Kelsi walked away from every in a different direction. When she was alone she took out her cell and dialed a number. She took a deep breath as the phone rang on the other end.

"Hello?"

"I need to see you. I'm at the hospital."

"I'll be right there."

Kelsi hung up and leaned against the wall. She slid down it and broke out into tears.

With Gabriella and Troy they had finally gotten Gabriella back to her room. Troy lifted her and put her back down on the bed. She clung to him when he went to pull away. He climbed into the bed with her and she cuddled into his side. The nurse took her arm and was about reattach the wires when Gabriella pulled her arm away. "No"

"I know it's uncomfortable sweet heart but we need to get you set back up," the nurse said.

Sighing Gabriella gave the nurse her arm. When the nurse was finished she left. Gabriella cuddled as far into Troy's side as she could. Troy wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Troy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Where did you learn that song?"

"That was your father's special song for you wasn't it?"

"Yeah. He sang it to me whenever I got upset. He wrote it himself…just for me." **(A/N ok I know that isn't really true but for the sake of this story it is. I rightful owner to this song at the A/N at the bottom)**

"While you were sleeping I had a visit with him and he gave me the lyrics so I could sing it whenever you got upset. If you don't want me to I won't."

"No I liked it. I'm just shocked. He never told anyone he could sing. Only me."

"Well I'll take it to the grave….I mean um I won't tell…I'm sorry Brie I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right Troy. I know what you meant. I just want to sit here with you."

"I'll sing again if you want."

Gabriella nodded and Troy sang again.

Back with Kelsi she was crying to her hands when she felt arms wrap around her. A soft voice whispered soothing things in her ear.

"Ryan it was terrible. Gabriella was crying so hard she wasn't breathing and Auntie Maria was blaming her. Troy couldn't calm her down. I couldn't do anything to stop."

"Shhhh it's ok now. I'm here. Everything will be all right."

"I'm a terrible friend. I haven't done anything right these past few days."

"Kel you aren't a bad friend. You did the best you could and I'm sure that is all Gabriella could ask for."

"Thanks Ryan. You really know what to say."

"No problem. Why don't you go see Gabriella. Save her from the tickle monster," Ryan joked.

"Troy wouldn't tickle her. Not at a time like this."

"She still needs her BFF."

"Will you stay?"

"Sure."

Ryan and Kelsi got up and went to Gabriella's room. When they got back Gabriella was sleeping.

"How is she," Kelsi asked?

"Sleeping. I think she'll be ok. As long as we are here with her. Hi Ryan," Troy answered.

"Hey Troy. I'm sorry about Greg."

"Thanks. Gabriella will need your support."

"She has it. Anything I can do just let me know."

"How did you know we were all here?"

"Kelsi called me. She needed a shoulder so I offered her mine."

"Thanks for being a good friend to her."

"No problem man."

Jack and Lucille walked in.

"Where is Maria," Kelsi asked?

"Is Gabriella really sleeping," Jack asked?

"Yes."

"She went right back to work."

Every person in that room sighed. Yes a normal person buried them self with work after losing a loved one but Maria wasn't even letting herself care about what just happen. That worried Jack because he knew she was in denial and when it finally sunk in she would lose it.

"Will Gabriella be ok?"

"The doctor says she will be fine. Just make sure she gets let's of rest and the burn on her arm will heal. Now we are lucky because Greg already planned a funeral in his will so we can get that set up and over with."

Everyone nodded and just spent the night in Gabriella's room. Even Ryan stayed.

**A/N ok first off the rightful owner of the song I used is "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG! Next chapter Gabriella goes home but will she be able to handle the memories that come with? **


	11. The Funeral and Maria's Past

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

The next morning Gabriella was allowed to go home. They drove to her house and walked her in. Gabriella looked around and heard her father's voice in her head

"Whoa is that my daughter? Couldn't be."

She heard herself giggling. "Dad stop."

Gabriella spun around and went to run out but ran into Troy's chest. She clung to him breathing in his scent hoping that would calm her down.

"It's ok Brie," Troy said rubbing her back.

"No take me out, take me out please take me out."

Troy started to notice whenever Gabriella was scared or upset she repeated herself.

"You're home baby it's ok. Come on let's go into your room and rest in your own bed," Troy soothed.

"No, take me out take me out take me out!"

Troy sighed and looked at his parents. They nodded. Troy lifted Gabriella's legs and carried her outside.

Jack and Lucille sighed and closed the door and caught up with Troy.

"Where do you want to go sweetie," Troy asked?  
"I want to see my dad," Gabriella whimpered.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Baby he is still at the hospital. He is going to stay there until the funeral," Troy said.  
"I want to see my dad. I want to see my dad."  
"You want to go to the hospital to see your dad," Jack asked?  
"No. I want to see my dad."

This wasn't good. Gabriella didn't want to see her dad at the hospital and there was only one way else she could see her father.

"Troy I want to die please. Let me go see my daddy please," Gabriella.

Kelsi bit back tears. Ryan gave her a friendly hug hoping to give her some comfort.

"Gabriella Ann Montez you look at me right this second." Troy waited till Gabriella's eyes met his. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Your father loved and would not want you to throw your life away just to be with him. I love you. We love you. Kelsi, my mom, my dad, Chad, Taylor, Martha, Zeke, Jason, even Ryan loves you. You are so loved baby. I know it hurts right now but you will learn to cope I promise and I'll be right here the whole time. Just promise me you won't do anything to yourself."  
"I promise. I'm sorry. I just miss my dad so much."  
Troy kissed her head. "I know you do baby and that is ok. You are allowed to miss him. You are not allowed to hurt yourself you got me?" Troy gave her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled slightly and re buried her face in his chest. "Otherwise I might have to get the tickle monster out," Troy teased poking her side making her squeal. She nodded and cuddled into him. "Would you feel more comfortable going to my house," Troy asked?  
"Yes. Only if Kelsi goes too. I need my best friends."  
"Where else would I go sis," Kelsi asked?  
"Can I put you down or do I have to carry you," Troy wondered.  
"Put me down."

Troy set Gabriella on her feet but then a hot pain surged through her arm and she whimpered. "Ow my arm hurts."

"You got 3rd degree burn on your arm Gabs it is going to hurt. Let's get home the doctor gave me some medicine for you," Lucille said.

Gabriella nodded. Everyone went back into the car and drove home. When they got there they went inside and Gabriella sat on the couch. Lucille gave her a pill and a glass of water. She drank the pill and rested her head on the couch.

"What is going to happen for my daddy's funeral?"  
"Don't worry Jack and I will handle everything. You just rest ok. The doctor said you might feel a little sleepy after taking the pill so just rest. Do you want me to get the spare room set up for you," Lucille asked?

Gabriella shook her head.

"What if you Kelsi and I go hang out outside in the tree house," Troy suggested.

Gabriella nodded. The three went outside. Kelsi went up first, then Gabriella and Troy. They sat on the edge letting their feet hang over. Then Gabriella noticed Ryan was gone.

"Where did Ryan go?"  
"He went home. He didn't want you to feel too crowded."  
"He didn't have to leave. I'm sorry Kelsi. I know you like hanging out with him."  
"Don't be sorry sis. He and I set up another day to hang out. For now it's just us."  
"The Terrible Three," Troy teased.

Both girls giggled. That was a nick name their parents made up when they were younger and would get into trouble.

"Do you guys think that is why my mom doesn't want to be around me? Because I'm a troubled person?"  
"Brie you aren't a troubled person. There are teens out there doing things a lot worse than just...laughing so hard you wet yourself," Troy said.

Gabriella snickered and Kelsi burst into laughter causing Gabriella to laugh too. When they were younger they were watching a movie sitting on their parents laps and were laughing so hard at something that they ended up peeing all over their parents. Troy looked at his little sister and girlfriend laughing and smiled. He always knew what to say to make the smile.

"That wasn't our fault. That movie was really funny," Kelsi giggled.  
"It was a commercial."  
"It was so funny though. With the hammer and the monkey."  
"I'm serious though Brie. There are teens out there today who drink, smoke, sleep around, are rude to their parents and teacher. You are anything but a troubled teen."  
"Then why won't my mom spend time with me?"  
"Maybe now that your father is gone she will. Maybe you two can grief together and it will bring you two closer."  
"I hope so. I can't lose my mom and dad. I wouldn't be able to handle that."  
"You will always have us Brie. No matter what," Troy said.  
"The Terrible Three Forever," Kelsi said.

Troy put his arms both girls and pulled them into his side. They all shared a group hug.

The next couple of weeks were spent at the Bolton's. Finally the funeral was all planned and everything was ready. Gabriella stood in her room in a black top with a black skirt looking in the mirror. She had spent time doing all her makeup and everything but she took one look in the mirror and burst into tears. Now all that makeup was smeared all over her face. She couldn't breathe. Her mind couldn't even register to breathe. All she could think about was going to church and putting her father underground. That thought make her sick. She covered her mouth and rushed to the bath room and emptied her already empty stomach. She felt someone hold her hair back and rubbed back. She knew who it was. When she was finished she looked at Troy he gave a small smile. He helped her wash her face and brush her teeth. This time she didn't even bother wearing any make up. There was still about an hour till the funeral so Troy decided to try and get her to eat.

"Did you eat anything baby?"  
"I tried. I can't keep anything down."  
"How many times have you thrown up today?"  
"Count that one...five."  
"Oh Brie," Troy sighed.  
"I feel so sick Troy. Can you ask Auntie Lucille to write me a note excusing me?"

Troy gave a small smile. "Funeral's don't work like that baby. I know you might not realize it right now but you have to go. If you don't go you will be kicking yourself."  
"But I feel sick."

Troy put his hand on her forehead and his eyes turned concerned when he felt how hot she was. He knew it was from the stress but he only wished it had happen a different day.

"You have a fever. Why don't you try eating something?"  
"I just had some crackers before you came and I couldn't even keep that down. I just think about the funeral and the barrel and I just..."

Gabriella trailed off and put her face back into the toilet puking what was left of her stomach. Troy held her hair back and rubbed her back. When she was finished she barely had the energy to lift her face up. Troy helped her clean her face again and carried her out of the bathroom and laid her down on the bed. He put his hand under her shirt and rubbed her stomach. Gabriella relaxed and closed her eyes. The feeling of his cold hand against her warm stomach soothed her.

"Does that feel good," Troy asked?

Gabriella nodded.

Lucille came in with Kelsi.

"You two ready?"  
"No," Gabriella whimpered.  
"Mom Gabriella is very warm. I think she is sick. She threw up six times already."  
"Gabriella we aren't going to force you to go if you aren't feeling well but we think you should come say your goodbyes."  
"I don't know," Gabriella cried.  
"Did you take some Pepto may that will ease your stomach?"  
"Yeah I tried that. What Troy is doing really help."  
"I used to do that to him whenever he got sick."

Then Jack walked in.

"Hey you guys ready. The limo out waiting?"  
"Gabriella isn't feeling well," Lucille said.  
"I think I know how to make her feel better. Wait here."

Jack left the room.

"What is he going to do to me," Gabriella asked?  
"I don't know."

Then Gabriella heard a voice "Oh my little Gare bear where are you?"

Gabriella's grandfather was the only one who ever called her Gare bear. Even as a little girl she cared for others before herself so her grandfather said she reminded him of the "Care Bears." So he always called her Gare bear. She sat up as her grandfather entered the room.

"Grandpa."  
"Hey Gare bear. Jack says you aren't feeling well."  
"My tummy is upset."  
"Want me to heal it with my magical powers?"

When Gabriella was younger she would complain of her tummy hurting and her grandfather told her he had powers to heal 'tummy pain'. It was really a mind game trick. He really didn't do anything except blow raspberries on her stomach but it always made her feel better.

Gabriella nodded. Her grandfather went over to her and lifted her shirt and blew. Gabriella giggled and rolled away. After that she felt better. Her body was still physically sick but it gave her the energy to get up. They all headed into the limo. Gabriella was quiet all the way there and the whole at the church while they waited for it to start. After the Pastor spoke everyone headed out to the cemetery. After speaking some more the casket was lowered and that was when Gabriella finally lost it.

'NO! WAIT! STOP!"

Gabriella broke fee and ran to the edge of the grass clawing at it screaming on top of her lungs.

"NO! NO! NO! HE HATES BEING ALONE! HE HATES BEING ALONE! DON'T PUT HIM DOWN THERE PLEASE DON'T PUT HIM DOWN THERE PLEASE, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"

Troy went over and pulled her away holding close.

"Shhhhh baby I know. Shhhhh."  
"No, no, He is scared. He is scared. Don't put him down there don't put him down there. He needs me. He needs me. Please, Please."  
"I got you baby. Shhhh just relax. I'm right here shhhh."

Troy turned her around and she buried her face in his chest as he rubbed her back. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She moved her face and buried it in his shoulder. Troy went under her shirt and gently scratched her back softly singing into her ear. She started to slowly calm down. She went to look up but Troy put his hand up blocking her view so she didn't have to see the casket being lowered into the ground. After it was finally lowered everyone stood there for a moment of silence. All that could be heard were sniffles of people. Just a loud tire screech sound broke the silence. A women's voice was heard getting out the car.

"I know. I know. Yes it will be on your desk by Monday. I know I have to go."

Gabriella looked up and saw her mother and reburied her face.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting I just couldn't get out of."

Maria walked over to the grass and looked down.

"Shame. I thought he would die when he was an old man not so young."

Gabriella felt sick again. She squirmed in Troy's arms.

"Put me down," she said.

Troy set her down and she ran over to a tree and barfed. Maria scoffed. "Nice Gabriella real nice puke at your father's funeral. You might as well have puked in his grave."

Gabriella's Grandfather Dan walked over to Gabriella and rubbed her back.

"Don't listen to her Gare bear. Let's get you home."

Gabriella nodded as she walked back to the others. She walked into Troy's waiting arms,

Everyone left leaving Maria alone. When she was alone she broke out into tears and sunk down to her knees. She wasn't trying to push everyone away it was just easier that way because then she didn't have to feel the hurt of losing them. Maria felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jack. He had that look on his face that said 'no matter what happens or what you do I'm always going to be there for you'. Maria turned and buried her face in Jack's chest and let her emotions out. Jack had always been her rock since she was a little a teenager.

"I got you Mair bear. I got you," Jack whispered.

Mair bear was her nick name.

"Gabriella hates me. Everyone does. Jack I didn't mean to mess up so badly I just can't feel that pain again I can't."

"I know. Gabriella doesn't hate you. I think you should tell her the truth. She will understand. Then get yourself some help. You need it Mair bear. Just get some help and reconnect with Gabriella before it is too late."

Maria pulled away "I DON'T NEED HELP! JUST BECAUSE I WORK A LOT DOESN'T MEAN I NEED HELP! I JUST LOST MY HUSBAND I AM ALLOWED TO BURRY MYSELF IN WORK!

"Maria you know I'm right. You have been hiding your feelings since you were thirteen it's time to get help and let them out."

"Don't bring that up. I have dealt with my parent's death just fine."

"You know you haven't Maria."

"Jack just butt out ok! I don't need help! I've done just fine on my own for years! Just leave me alone."

Maria got up and left. Jack sighed. All he wanted to do was help his best friend but she was pulling away again. You see Maria had a rough youth. Her parents died at thirteen and she was shipped to a foster home. Everyone had tried to help her but she refused to speak. She was tossed around from foster home to foster home till she was eighteen. She never bothered to make friends until high school where she met Jack, Lucille, and Greg. They had all become best friends but even then Maria had a hard time opening up to them in fear of losing them. In college Greg and Maria got together but then one night happen and Maria ended up pregnant. Although Maria had tons of support and help she refused it all. She wanted to do everything on her own. Because of the amount of stress Maria put on herself Gabriella was born prematurely and very sick. There was a time where Maria thought she would lose Gabriella and it was the same pain she felt when she lost her parents. After that Maria avoided Gabriella because she didn't want to feel that pain again. Every time she looked at Gabriella she saw her as the sick little baby in the incubator which caused her pain she tried to block out. That is why she was always working and that was why she always pushed people away because she was protecting herself from hurt. Jack made his way home. He went inside and walked right past everyone in the living room sharing stories of Greg and went outside. Everyone looked at each concerned. Lucille went outside just into time to see Jack throw a basketball at the gate as hard as he could. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She rubbed her hand up and down his chest.

"Shhhhhhhhh."

Jack relaxed under his wife's touch. He turned around and wrapped her in a hug.

"After all these years Luc she is still pulling away. If she doesn't get help soon she is going to end up ruining things between her and Gabriella."

"I know baby. There isn't much we can do until Maria agrees to get help."

"I just wish she wouldn't pull away from me."

"She's had it rough baby. She has always been like this it took years before she finally told us what happen. She just lost her husband Jack give her some more time. She will open up at some point."

"I love you Lucille. You always know how to make me feel better."

"I love you too Jack."

The two kissed and went back inside. When they did they heard Gabriella puking and went into the bathroom.

"You still feeling sick Gabs," Lucille asked?

"I feel awful Auntie Lulu."

Gabriella hadn't called Lucille that since she was a little girl and couldn't say Lucille.

"All right sweetie. Let's get you up to bed."

Lucille and Jack helped her get cleaned up and brought into Troy's room. Gabriella, Kelsi and Troy had been bunking in one room the past few nights. Gabriella laid down on her bed and started coughing. She cupped her throat with her hand as she felt pain and whimpered.

Lucille felt her forehead. She knew just by feeling it that she was burning up.

"Just rest sweetie. I'll go make you some soup," Jack said.

When Jack left Lucille helped Gabriella get changed into some pjs. Jack came up with some soup.

"I can't eat."

"We will just leave it here and you can eat it when you want."

Gabriella nodded.

"You need anything else?"

"I want Troy and Kelsi and my Grandpa."

Lucille stayed with Gabriella while Jack went to get the others. They all gathered around Gabriella.

"You all right Gare bear."

"Grandpa I feel sick."

"What can I do?"

"Just stay with me. Stay a long time."

"I'll be here for at least a week. Maybe longer."

"What can I do for you baby girl," Troy asked?

"Just hold me and cuddle me."

Troy held Gabriella in his arms and rocked her slowly.

"Gabriella do you need anything else," Jack asked?

"No thanks Uncle Jack. If you and Lucille are tired you can go to sleep. I just need my grandpa, Kelsi and Troy."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded.

Jack and Lucille kissed her goodnight and left.

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I was going to come visit you but I spent the money on a dress for my mother."

"It's all right Gare Bare. Your dad told about your mom and the dance."

"Does mom love me Grandpa?"

"Of course she loves you. There is something you don't know about Maria that I think will help you better understand why she acts the way she does. It will help all of you."

"What?"

Dan went on and told the teens all about Maria's past and why she was so withdrawn from everyone.

"Poor mom. I feel so bad now. I've always been angry with her. Is that why my dad died? Because I was angry at my mom who was hurting?"

"No Gare bear that wasn't your fault. Now you can understand why your mother treats you the way she does."

"She needs help," Troy said.

"You father has been trying to convince her to try and get her help but she refuses."

"Thanks you for telling us Grandpa."

"You're welcome Gare Bear."

Gabriella went into another coughing fit which caused her throat to hurt. She whimpered.

"I wish my daddy was here. He always made me feel better when I was sick."

"Why don't I go get you some throat medicine?"

Gabriella nodded and Dan left.

"Wow Gabriella I can't believe your mom went through all that," Kelsi said.

"I know. I feel so bad now. I never knew that about my mother."

"None of us did."

"I'm going to try and reconnect with her. My dad would have wanted that."

"That is a good idea."

Dan came back and gave Gabriella some water and some pills. After taking them Gabriella yawned and cuddled closer to Troy.

"Troy will you sing my song?"

Troy softly started to sing to her and scratch her back. That always put her to sleep. Once she was sleeping Dan went into the spare room and Kelsi got into her bed and they all went to sleep.

**A/N I know a lot of you are wondering how Gabriella got burned but that will be explained I promise. **


	12. Troyella Date

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

For the next two weeks Dan stayed with Gabriella at her house while Maria buried herself further into her work. Gabriella didn't mind. She enjoyed spending time with her grandpa. Of course there was a time when he had to leave. He helped really cope with her father's death. It was still a sensitive subject but she was dealing with it. Ryan and Kelsi even hung out more getting closer and falling more and more in love. At this moment Gabriella was at the beach with Dan standing in the water.

"Grandpa I am not getting in this water it is freezing," Gabriella said.

Dan just laughed and grabbed her throwing her into the water. She came up squealing.

"Grandpa that is cold!"

"Better get used to it Gare Bear," Dan laughed splashing Gabriella making her squeal again. Gabriella laughed and splashed back. After calling a truce to that they took turns dunking each other. After a while they got out and had lunch on the beach. While Dan told her stories of him as a teen cracking Gabriella up. She laughed so hard she ended up on her back gripping her sides. It was almost like none of the bad stuff ever happend.

Finally it was time for Dan to leave. Everyone was standing at the airport saying goodbye. Gabriella clung to Dan as she hugged him.

"I love you Gare bear. Be good and remember give your mom a break. She has had it rough."

"I love you grandpa. Thanks for coming."

They pulled away and Dan headed toward the gate.

"GRANDPA WAIT," Gabriella called out.

Dan stopped and turned around. Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Don't cry Gare bear. I'll be back."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too but I'll be back. I promise. Plus Troy taught me how to text so now I can text you. He also got me a face book and instant message account. I'm all set. Don't worry."

Over the loud speaker they heard the last call for Dan's flight. Gabriella felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on baby he has to go," Troy said.

Gabriella hesitantly pulled away.

"Call when you land so I know you're safe."

"I will Gare bear and don't worry."

He looked at Troy and said "Take care of her. She is a great girl."

"I know. I will. "

He pulled Gabriella into his arms.

Dan said goodbye and walked onto the plane. Gabriella couldn't hold it back. She turned and buried her face into Troy's chest and cried. She missed him already. Troy just hugged her and rubbed her back knowing there wasn't much he could say to comfort her. Gabriella spent that night at Troy's house.

The next morning after school Kelsi and Ryan decided to hang out at his house while Troy and Gabriella hung out at her house. The two were playing a one on one game of basketball and they were tied. Gabriella had the ball and was going to throw it when she got another idea. All she needed was one more point and she would win. If Troy never got the ball he couldn't win. She clutched the ball to her chest and took off running. Troy ran after her.

"That's traveling. That's really bad traveling."

He caught up with Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around making her giggle and drop the ball. Then she felt Troy pressing his fingers into her stomach making her giggle harder and kick her legs.

"N-no tic-tic-tickling."

"What Brie? I couldn't understand you?"

"Sto-sto-stop tic-tic-tickling m-m-me."

"What? What's so funny? What am I doing?"

"Tro-Tro-Tro-Troy sto-sto- stop."

"I'll stop tickling when you stop laughing how about that?"

"N-no! Sto-stop!"

"Ok but you have to tell me what you did wrong?"

"Tra-tra-traveling!"

Troy stopped and set her back down on her feet. The second he did she ran back over to the hoop and shot the ball in.

"I won!"

Troy looked at her shocked.

"You cheated."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did and now you're in trouble."

Troy chased after her as she ran back inside giggling. She ran to the sink and grabbed the hose and turned the sprayer on. Troy stopped in front of her.

"Stay back," Gabriella warned.

"Go ahead I dare you."

"Wildcats hate water."

"Not this wildcat. In fact…"

Troy stopped and took off his shirt. He knew that would give him the advantage.

"I was hot anyway. So go head spray me."

Gabriella tried to focus on his face but she knew it wouldn't late long.

"I'll…I'll do it."

"Go head."

"I'll really do it."

"Ok."

Troy started walking towards her. Gabriella couldn't focus anymore. His rock hard abs and biceps were staring her in the face.

"I…do….um…."

Troy took the hose from her and turned it off.

"Yes Miss Montez?"

Gabriella whined. "That wasn't fair."

He laughed. "All fair in love and war baby."

Gabriella pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mr. Pouty face," Troy said trying mock her face and sound grumpy.

Gabriella pulled her lips inside her mouth and bit down trying to keep from laughing.

"Ah no giggling huh? I guess I have to try harder."

Troy put his hand to her chin pretending to think as he pretended to walk past her. When she let her guard down he spun around and grabbed her pulling her towards him and pinning her arms to her chest and tickling her stomach. She broke out into giggles not being able to hold them back.

"Sto-stop"

"No."

Troy continued to tickle her until she kicked him in between his knees causing him to let her go and fall to the floor. She giggled a little bit.

"Sorry Troy are you ok?"

"No I'm dying."

Gabriella turned serious.

"Troy stop. Don't joke like that."

""I'm not drying but Brie that really hurt."

Gabriella got down next to him and smirked. She then proceeded to tickle his sides. He started laughing and rolling around on the floor. All though being stronger was better because he rolled over on top of Gabriella being able to pin her down and tickle her. As she squealed and giggled she tickled him. They both tickled the other until they were both breathless then called a truce. After the tickle fight they cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. They picked "Raise Your Voice". Neither of them had seen it yet and thought they it would be cute.

**(A/N there will be spoilers for Raise Your Voice if you don't want to read then just skip all the way down to the end) **

During one scene where Paul and his sister Terri were in the car on the way home from a concert both singing loud. Paul wasn't watching the road causing Gabriella to start yelling at the screen because knew what was going to happen.

"NO! PAUL LOOK AT THE ROAD NO! PAUL!"

There was a bright light and a loud horn then screen went black all that was left was the music. Until Terri woke up in the hospital…alone…without her brother…scared…not sure of what happen.

Gabriella burst into tears. She couldn't watch something like this. It was too soon. Troy turned it off and pulled Gabriella closer.

"I'm sorry Troy. I'm sorry but I just can't watch this. Terri must have been so scared to wake up alone in the hospital not knowing where Paul was and then to just find out he died. I can't I can't"

"Don't be sorry baby. We don't have to watch that. We can't watch something funny ok. Don't be sad. Why don't we watch the Proposal?"

Gabriella nodded and wiped her eyes. Troy got the next movie set up feeling better when he heard her giggling. Gabriella ended up falling asleep on Troy. So Troy lifted her up and tucked her into bed before kissing her head and saying good and leaving the house.

**A/N OK what I'm going to do it post another chapter after this which is Ryan and Kelsi's date for all you Ryan and Kelsi fans. Until then though Troyella fans this chapter is for you. I don't own either of the movies. **


	13. RyanKelsi Date

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

At Ryan's house the two had just finished dinner and were doing the dishes. Sharpay was out for the night with his parents so they had the house to them themselves. Kelsi flicked some soap onto Ryan as he dried the dish. He looked at her in shock then smirked. She squealed and took off running. Why she didn't just grab the hose and fight back that she had no idea. He chased her to the living room where he pushed her onto the floor and sat on her knees facing her feet. He wiggled her big toe and Kelsi burst into giggles.

"Ryan, Ryan wait. I have to warn you. If you tickle my feet I cannot control what happens to you."

"I'll take my changes…unless you want to say sorry."

"Nope."

"Fine."

Ryan started to wiggle his fingers on Kelsi's feet making her giggle hysterically. He stopped to let her catch her breath.

"Ryan can you pin my legs down a different way you're hurting my knees?"

"Sorry."

Ryan jumped off her knees but pinned her down by her ankles. He let one foot and put the other in a lock hold and tickled her again. She burst into giggling again.

"Sto-stop Ry-Ryan sto-stop"

"Say sorry."

"N-no."

"Then I won't stop."

Kelsi took her free foot and kicked it as hard as she could at Ryan only she aimed too high and kicked him right in the nose. He stopped tickling her and gasped covering her mouth.

"I'm so, so sorry."

He chuckled. "It's ok you warned me."

They went into the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel for Ryan's nose. They went back into the living room and sat on the couch. Kelsi at sat at the other end. After a few minutes the bleeding stopped. Ryan looked at Kelsi.

"I'm fine Kel. I should have listened to you. It's my own fault not yours."

"Still I'm sorry."

"It's ok. How does it look?"

Kelsi went over to him and leaned closer to his face. "Better…"

They looked into each other's eyes and leaned closer until their lips touched. When it registered to them that they were kissing they pulled away.

"Wow…"

"Well I guess now that we got the hardest part over with. The next part should be easy. Kelsi will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" Kelsi squealed.

The kissed again. Happy to finally be together.

**A/N yes it's short and I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it. **


	14. Truely Alone

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Troy and Kelsi woke up earlier than normal because they were going to pick up Gabriella on their way to school. Kelsi had come home overjoyed with a huge smile on her face. Her parents and Troy guessed right away that she had gotten kissed. She talked about her day the rest of that night and on the way to Gabriella's house. They knocked on the door but there was no answer. They rang the bell and called out to her but there was still no answer. They both became worried. Then Kelsi smelled something that made her go white.

"Wait…is that…smoke I smell?"

Troy smelled what she did and went white.

With Gabriella earlier that morning, she had woken up and taken a shower like normal. Did all her normal morning chores and went down stairs. She entered the kitchen expecting to see her father or grandfather making breakfast but the kitchen was empty. At that very moment Gabriella realized that she was now truly alone. Her father was really gone and he wasn't coming back. Sighing she decided to make herself pancakes. She grabbed the box of mix, eggs, flour, and other ingredients and set them on the counter. She made some batter and grabbed the pan. After heating the pan she poured some batter into the pan. She sighed again as she waited for the batter to cook. Her eyes caught the flour bag and for the first time it sent her into a flashback.

**Flashback**

Six year old Gabriella came down stairs in her footie pjs rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Daddy," she greeted.

"Morning princess." Her father picked her up and set her on the counter. "Did you sleep well?"

Gabriella nodded and yawned. He father gave a small smile as she stretched her arms. Greg tickled her sides making giggle and jerks her arms back down.

"No tickling daddy," Gabriella giggled.

"No tickling? OK. Do you want to help daddy with breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Ok go into that cabinet and grab the bag of flour," Greg said putting Gabriella on the ground.

Gabriella grabbed the flour but it was heavier than she thought and dropped her covering herself and the floor in white powder she burst into tears thinking her father would be mad. Greg saw what happen and got on the floor by Gabriella and scooped some flour onto his face and gave a fake playfully growl.

"Grrrr I'm the flour monster,"

Gabriella giggled away her tears.

"Grrrr I'm going to eat you."

"No daddy no," Gabriella giggled.

Greg grabbed Gabriella tickling her and making chewing noises pretending to eat her. Gabriella giggled hysterically.

After breakfast Greg decided to give Gabriella a bath. Once they were both clean and dressed it was time for Gabriella's first day at kindergarten. Greg stood but the door with Gabriella clinging to his legs sucking her thumb begging him to take her home.

"I'll be right here when you get out Princess. Troy and Kelsi are already inside," Greg told her.

"Promise to always be here with me and never leave me like mommy does," a scared Gabriella asked?

"Princess Mommy didn't leave you. She is just very busy at work but I promise I will always be here for you."

"Really promise?"

"I royally promise to Princess Gabriella that I will never leave you."

"Ok. I love you daddy."

"I love you Princess Gabriella."

**End flashback**

In anger Gabriella threw the bag of flour over the stove causing it to catch fire. By that time the batter she had put in was already burning and the smoke alarm was already going off. Gabriella ignored that and sunk down to her knees and cried hysterically.

"YOU PROMISED," she screamed! "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU NEVER BROKE A PROMISE BEFORE! I HATE YOU DADDY I HATE YOU! YOU LEFT ME AFTER YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T! I HATE YOU I HATE….."

Gabriella choked on her tears no longer able to talk or breathe. All she knew is that she needed her father and he wasn't there. She was now and forever alone and that was the worst feeling in the world. She heard a knock at the door and the bell ring but she didn't answer. She couldn't go to school not today.

Back outside with Kelsi and Troy they pressed their ears to the door and could the smoke alarm going off and Gabriella screaming.

"Troy we have to get in there," Kelsi said.

"Stand back."

Kelsi took a few steps back and Troy kicked the door down. They both rushed into the kitchen and gasped at the sight. Gabriella was curled up into a ball shaking, crying, and gasping for air. The stove was on fire as the fire alarm blared. Troy grabbed the pan from the stove and threw it into the stink and turned the water on. Kelsi turned the stove off and ran to open some windows to help clear the smoke. Troy got behind Gabriella and pulled her into his arms wrapping his arms tighter around her rocking her side to side gently.

"Shhhh baby shhhhh I'm here it's ok your safe."

Gabriella clung to him like her air.

"I got your Brie I got you shhhhh just calm down and take deep breaths."

"He…He promised," Gabriella choked out.

"I know but you need to calm down Brie. You need to breathe."

Gabriella continued to cry. Troy wiped some hair from her face and when he did he felt how hot she was.

"Baby you're burning up."

Kelsi came back into the room.

"What can I do?"

"Get me a cold wash cloth. I think she is burning up."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE KELSI DON'T LEAVE!"

Gabriella became more hysterical.

"All right baby. Shhhh," Troy said.

Kelsi got on her knees and took Gabriella's hand.

"I'm here sis I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

That seemed to calm Gabriella down. Slowly but surely Gabriella started calming down.

Troy continued to rock her and stroke her hair while whispering soothing things in her ear. Finally Gabriella calmed down to just sniffles.

"There we go Brie. Good girl. Just relax you're safe."

"Don't…don't go, don't go."

"I won't baby. Can Kelsi go get a cool cloth for you?"

"No, no."

Gabriella shook her head franticly.

"Ok, ok, shhhh. She isn't. You want me to sing your song baby girl?"

"No."

"Ok just relax sweetie. Kelsi and I are here now you're not alone anymore."

That gave Gabriella comfort more than Troy knew. For hours Troy and Kelsi just sat there holding Gabriella soothing her, being her rock. It was now 3:00 and Jack came running in. None of them had shown up for school.

"GUYS! YOU HERE?"

"IN THE KITCHEN DAD"

Jack ran into the kitchen and breathe in a sigh of relief.

"What happen?"

"Gabriella had a melt down and almost burnt the house to the ground. She didn't want us to leave her side so we didn't"

Jack saw Troy sitting with his back against the cabinet his feet stretched out. His arms wrapped tightly around Gabriella. Gabriella laying sideways her feet across him clutching the front of his shirt by where his heat was and the other was wrapped around his back clutching his shirt, her head laid resting comfortably on his shoulder. Kelsi said sitting cross legged in front of Gabriella, with her hands placed in her lap.

"Is everything ok now?"

"Yeah I got Gabriella calmed back down and the smoke is gone fire cleared. Everything is fine now. Gabriella just didn't want to move or us to leave so we've just been sitting here."

Jack went over to them a kneeled down.

"Hey sweetie. You doing ok?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Why don't you come here and I'll hold you so Troy can stand up," Jack asked putting his hands out.

Gabriella whimpered and turned her face and took her hand from grabbing Troy's shirt by his heart to grabbing his shirt by his other shoulder.

"No, no, no," she whimpered.

Jack pulled his hands away backing up not wanting to upset her further.

"All right baby, all right I'm sorry."

"Can you tell us what you do what baby," Troy asked kissing the top of her head.

"I just want to be with you and Kelsi, and Uncle Jack. I don't like being alone."

Troy sighed. He felt awful. He never should have left her last night. This was her first morning since her dad died that she had to wake up alone and now everything was real.

"I'm so sorry Brie. I never should have left you last night."

"Don't be sorry Troy. I just…freaked out. Everything happen so fast. One minute I was cooking then I was having a flashback and the next thing I know I'm crying so hard I can't breathe and you and Kelsi come in to try and save me."

"Sweetie maybe you should talk to your mom. Tell her how you really feel and maybe things can change for you," Jack said.

"Ok…"

Kelsi and Jack helped Troy stand up while keeping Gabriella in his arms. It was then Gabriella saw what a mess she had made. She buried her face in Troy's shoulder and whined.

"Don't worry Brie. We will help you clean this up."

"Thanks."

Troy set her feet down and Gabriella let go of him so he let go of her and spent the next few minutes cleaning. Troy and Kelsi hung out with Gabriella the rest of the day. They stayed till eleven. At midnight Maria normally came home. So that gave Gabriella an hour alone which she was ok with. She showered and got dressed into her pjs grabbed her favorite book and settled on the couch to wait for her mom. Finally it was almost one o'clock with Maria came home. Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Mom I need to talk to you…

**A/N how do you think things will go? Will Maria listen to Gabriella or will it just make things worse?**


	15. The Abuse Begins

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Mom I need to talk to you. It is really important. I will not go to bed until you listen to what I have to say."

Maria looked shocked by how stern Gabriella had sounded so she agreed. "Fine go on."

"I love you mom. I love you so much. I used to think you didn't love but then Grandpa told me about your past and I understand now why you are always working and avoiding me. I'm so sorry mommy. I'm so sorry you were hurt so bad as a teen and that you thought I would die but I'm all better now. I'm not that sick baby anymore. I'm healthy and all grown up. I think we should try to reconnect. Daddy would have wanted that. I'm willing to adjust things if you are. Like maybe you go to work early in the morning but come home earlier at night or the other way around. Something like that. Or don't work on the weekends. I'm open for anything if it means you and I can spend more time together."

Maria was shocked by what her daughter had just said. She sighed knowing her daughter was right.

"Ok I will try to come home from work at an earlier time so we can spend time together. I'm sorry about everything I done to you over the years."

"I forgive you mommy. I understand why you did it but maybe you could…well I mean if you want to it might help us…"

"What Gabriella?"

"Maybe you should talk to someone. You know…get some help. I know it will be hard but I'll support you and help you anyway I can…."

SLAP!

Gabriella grabbed her cheek in shock. Her mother just slapped her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I NEED HELP! I HAVE DONE JUST FINE ON MY OWN SINCE I WAS THIRTEEN! I DIDN'T HAVE HELP THEN AND I'M NOT HAVING IT NOW! I DON'T NEED IT OK! I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE SAYING I NEED HELP! I DON' T NEED HELP! PLUS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME! I'VE WORKED MY BUTT OF FOR YOU! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD SO YOU CAN HAVE A GREAT LIFE. I WORK LONG HOURS EVERY SINGLE DAY SO YOU CAN HAVE FOOD, CLOTHES, A HOUSE, TO LIVE IN! I WORK MY BUTT OFF AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS TO STOP WORKING! NO 'THANKS MOM I LOVE YOU'! NO 'YOU DO SO MUCH FOR ME MOM I AM SO GREATFUL!' I SHOULD BE TELLING YOU THE SAME THING! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I WORK SO LONG ANYWAY. WHEN YOU WERE A BABY AND YOU CRIED YOU ONLY STOPPED FOR YOUR FATHER! THE ONLY TIME YOU NEEDED ME WAS WHEN YOU WERE HUNGRY AND AFTER YOU GOT STARTED ON A BOTTLE YOU NEVER WANTED ME ANYMORE. AS YOU GREW OLDER YOU WERE SUCH A DADDY'S GIRL! YOU WANTED DADDY TO CHASE AWAY THE MONSTERS! YOU WANTED DADDY WHEN YOU HAD A BAD DREAM! YOU WANTED DADDY WHEN YOU FELL DOWN AND GOT HURT. YOU NEVER WANTED ME!"

"I did want you mommy. I always wanted you but you were never there. You were so scared of looking at me that your avoided me and worked all day so I had no choice but to turn to daddy because he was there. He was there to chase away the monsters. He was there when I had a nightmare, he was there when I fell and got hurt. He was there mom YOU WEREN'T! YOU WEREN'T THERE AND DADDY WAS! THAT IS WHY YOU NEED HELP! YOU WERE SO TRAMATIZED BY MY BIRTH YOU COULDN'T GO NEAR ME! YOU WERE SO TRAMATIZED BY YOUR PARENTS DEATH THAT YOU SHUT EVERYONE OUT OF YOUR LIFE EVEN THE MAN YOU LOVE AND YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! You need help mom. I promise I'll support you. I'll go with you, hold your hand, whatever you need. Just please go get help. Please."

Maria went over to Gabriella and grabbed her by the shoulders hard.

"Now you listen and listen good. I. DO NOT. NEED. HELP."

"But mom you…."

Maria grabbed Gabriella by the face squeezing her cheeks together.

"I DO NOT NEED HELP," Maria screamed in Gabriella's face.

Gabriella tied to pull her face away but her mother was too strong.

"Say it," Maria growled.

"Mom let go you're hurting me!"

"SAY IT BRAT!"

"You don't need help.."

"LOUDER IDIOT!"

"You don't need help."

"SCREAM IT YOU MORON! SAY IT LOUD LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"YOU DON'T NEED HELP!"

Maria knocked Gabriella backwards sending flying over the coffee table and landing on the couch.

"YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF TRASH YOU GOT IT! YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND MEAN NOTHING TO ME!"

Maria went upstairs.

Gabriella was in shock. Her mother just abused her physically and mentally….

The next day at school Gabriella was at her locker when Troy and Kelsi came over to her.

"Hey how'd it go last night," Troy asked?

"Great. My mom and I talked she agreed to come home earlier and even take weekends off to spend time with me."

Gabriella had gone over that story 1,000 times in her head last night until she was convinced it was true. If she could make herself believe it she could make the others believe it.

"That's great. Did you guys get everything out in the open?"

"Oh yeah."

"Lots of yelling?"

"Not too bad."

"Well that's great now you can spend time with your mom."

"Yeah it's great."

"You don't sound thrilled," Kelsi noted.

Opps…Ok now she had think and fast.

"I am. I'm just really tired. We were up late talking. I'm fine."

Gabriella never knew lying could hurt so bad.

"Make sure you get some rest tonight."

"I will."

The three friends went about school as normal. Troy and Kelsi both could tell Gabriella wasn't telling them the whole truth. They only hoped she would tell the truth soon.

After school Gabriella went home and did her homework. When that was finished she started making dinner. To her surprise her mother walked in at five.

"Mom you're home early."

"You asked me to be. What are you making?"

"Pasta with tomato sauce."

"Sounds good. Do you know if we have any beer, or wine or anything?"

"No you and dad never drank."

"I'm going to run the store and by some."

Maria left the house leaving Gabriella shocked again. She was back in a few minutes just as Gabriella was putting the plates on the table. Maria opened the beer bottle and sat down. Her mother drank at least three bottles of beer during dinner. Gabriella found it strange but she was happy her mom was home. After they ate Gabriella started doing the dishes and cleaning up the mess from dinner. Her mother went to sit on the couch while drinking yet another beer. Gabriella knew her drinking all these beers couldn't have been good but there was really nothing she could do. After she finished cleaning she went over to her mother who was already drunk on the couch.

"Hey Princess get me another would ya?"

"Don't call me Princess and no I will not get you another you've have enough. Since when did you become such a big drinker?"

"Where do you think I've been spending my time since your father died?"

"At work?"

"Nope. I told everyone that so they wouldn't suspect anything. Ever since I left the hospital after you killed your father I've been going to a bar every night."

"Why?"

"I don't have to answer to you. Now get me another beer or else?"

"Mom you're drunk. I am not getting you another beer. You need help."

"I DON'T NEED HELP! I DO NOT NEED HELP YOU HEAR ME I DO NOT NEED HELP!"

"Yes you do. If you didn't you wouldn't have turned to beer."

"I turned to beer because you killed the man I loved and now I have no one."

"Mom do you even know what happen that night? Do you even know how I ended up in the hospital?"

"Don't you mean Greg? How he ended up in the hospital?"

"Yes, do you know?"

"No and I don't care to hear it. I know what happen you killed him and I don't need to know how."

"I didn't kill him mom. Some drunk driver did."

"Don't blame drunk people for your actions Gabriella. I raised you better than that."

Gabriella scoffed. "You didn't raise me. Daddy raised me. Daddy taught me not to drink and drive and now I understand why."

"Good for you. NOW GET ME ANOTHER BEER!"

"No."

Maria stood up and slapped Gabriella across the face again. "YOU GET ME ANOTHER BEER RIGHT NOW!"

"No."

Maria slapped her again.

"Slapping me isn't going to do any good."

"Fine."

Maria then punched Gabriella in the stomach. Gabriella groaned and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Then Maria kicked her in the face. "NOW GET ME A BEER BEFORE I GET REALLY MAD!"

Gabriella got up and got her mom another beer then she ran up to her room and cried herself to sleep. Her father was dead, her grandfather was gone, now she had no one. She was all alone and worse being abused. Wait all she had to do was tell Troy and everything would be better right? No because children who are abused get taken from their home. Gabriella would be shipped to a foster home the rest of her life like her mother was and never see her friends again. She couldn't let that happen she had to keep this secret even…if it killed her…

**A/N ok I know you want to kill me for the way I'm leaving this but don't worry I promise you right now Gabriella will not die. Next chapter Gabriella continues to pull away from her friends and the abuse gets worse. Also everyone will find out how Gabriella got the burn on her arm. **


	16. Pulling Away

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next day at school Gabriella was at her locker when she felt hands grab her by the waist. She squeaked and spun around to see Troy. He kissed her on the lips. To his surprise she pulled away.

"Troy we shouldn't be kissing at school."

"No one is looking. You ok, you look really pale?"

"Just tired."

"Baby I know you love spending time with your mom but you need to go to sleep at normal hours before you get sick."

"Thanks for caring Troy but I'm fine."

With that said Gabriella walked away. Troy looked shocked. Maybe spending time with Maria wasn't such a good idea because now Gabriella was pulling away from them like Maria was with his parents. Then Kelsi came over.

"She still pulling away?"

"Yeah. It's really starting to worry me."

"I'll talk to her maybe it's a girl thing."

"Thanks Kel."

"Don't thank me yet."

Kelsi followed after Gabriella into the girl's bathroom. Where she saw her crying.

"Gabi what's wrong?"

"Kelsi? Nothing I'm fine just tried."

Gabriella quickly dried her tears.

"No it's not nothing come on tell me."

"I'm fine Kelsi just leave me alone."

Gabriella left the bathroom leaving Kelsi speechless. Never in all the years they have been friends did Gabriella ever say to leave her alone. She hated be alone. It was like her worst fear of being alone. Something wasn't right. Gabriella hated talking to Kelsi like that but she couldn't take a change of her finding out the truth. As she was walking she crashed into Troy.

"Troy I'm sorry I wasn't looking."

"It's ok. What's going on Gabriella? Don't tell me nothing because I know it's not nothing."

Just then Kelsi came over to them. Gabriella looked at Troy then Kelsi. She knew she couldn't run this time. She had to tell them something so they'd get off her back.

"What's wrong Gabriella? Something is wrong with you so don't tell us nothing."

"Ok your right. Something is wrong."

Gabriella let the tears fall. "I miss my daddy ok. Are you happy? I miss my father. Every night I have nightmares of the crash and lose him all over again."

It wasn't a lie. She was having nightmares and missing her father there was just more going that she wasn't telling.

"Oh Brie."

"Why don't you tell us about the crash? Maybe talking about it will stop the nightmares," Kelsi suggested.

Gabriella sniffed. "I don't know if I can."

"Come on baby. I know you can do it."

"Ok……We were making a turn when a light blinded us. As the light cleared we saw it was headed towards me so my daddy turned the car so it was heading towards him. The other car hit us and I saw my dad go flying. I tried to grab the wheel but the car was already spinning out of control. It hit a tree and then I smelled gas. I tried to get out but my buckle was stuck. The next thing I know the car explodes. I was literally flying through the air. I landed on the side and all I can remember is this burning pain in my arm but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to my dad. I went to run to him when someone pulled me back and started hitting my arm. My guess was because it was on fire. She held me back so I couldn't get to my dad. She told me that someone was coming to help and I just had to hold still but I didn't. I tried to so hard to get to my father but I couldn't. I screamed and I screamed as loud as I could but I couldn't get to him. Then I guess I blacked out because the last thing I remember after that is waking up in the hospital."

"Oh Brie I'm so sorry."

"Gabi I wish we could have been there."

"I know. It's just so hard. I just miss him so much…"

Gabriella sighed and went to walk away but Troy grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. Gabriella relaxed into his touch. 

"What's going on baby huh? What's wrong? I know there is more to this than just you miss your dad."

"I just want my life to go back to the way it was before my dad died. Before the dance. Before all the bad stuff happen."

"Baby that isn't possible. I know you want to but you can't and I'm sorry but that is just the way it is sometimes."

Gabriella sighed and pulled away. "I have to get to class…"

Gabriella walked away. Leaving Kelsi and Troy feeling helpless.

When Gabriella got home her mother was already there.

"Mom you're home."

"Yeah and hungry. Where is my dinner?"

"I haven't made any yet. I just got home from school. There are some leftovers in the fridge though."

"I don't want leftovers. I want my food fresh now get cooking."

Gabriella sighed and went into the kitchen. She decided to make some pasta again because that was all they had. She made a note to herself to go shopping tomorrow. Maria came into the kitchen just as she put the pasta in.

"Pasta again?"

"That is all we have. I'll go shopping tomorrow."

Gabriella turned and threw the box away. When she turned back around her mother was holding the pot in her hands.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"I DON'T WANT PASTA AGAIN! MAKE SOMETHING ELSE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF TRASH!"

Then Maria dumped the boiling water all over Gabriella. She screamed as the hot water burned her skin. She quickly ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She let the cold water cool her down before watching the pasta off her. She got out, changed and went back into the kitchen.

"Since you can't cook I'm going out. When I come back the water better be off the floor and the kitchen better be clean."

Maria left the house and Gabriella sighed. So much for mother daughter bonding. She cleaned up the kitchen then made herself some leftovers and went to bed.

At school that next morning Gabriella was sitting in class thinking about how to help her mother not even listening to her teacher. She was thrown from her thoughts when Mrs. Darbus asked her a question.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Darbus can you repeat that?"

"What famous Shakespeare play is this quote from "A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!"

"Um…King Henry?"

"No Miss Montez it is King Richard the third. If you did the reading last night you would have known that."

"I'm sorry Miss Darbus. I've been having a really hard time since my father died."

"Well if you aren't fit enough to do your homework don't bother coming to school."

"Yeah nerd," Sharpay chimed in.

"Oh shut it Shar. Just leave her alone," Ryan said.

"Quiet! The next one to speak will get detention for a week."

Gabriella sighed and looked down. She couldn't get detention if she was late coming home her mother would kill her…literally.

After class Gabriella went to her locker only to have Troy, Kelsi, and Ryan come over to her.

"What's going on Gabi? You never not do your homework," Kelsi asked?

"I'm fine. Just a long night."

"Don't let my sister upset you. She is just being herself," Ryan said.

"Thanks."

"Baby girl talk to us. What's going on? Don't say nothing because I know it's a lie. You distant and distracted all the time."

"I just lost my father I'm allowed to be upset."

"I know you are but there is more too it then that."

"I'm fine."

"Gabriella you aren't fine. What is going on?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING IS GOING ON! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Gabriella ran off Troy followed her. Kelsi burst into tears. Ryan hugged her

"Why won't she let help her Ry? Why won't she let me in?"

"Shhhhh Kel. I know it hurts baby but there really isn't much you can do. If you keep pushing she might pull away for good."

"I know Ryan but I love Gabriella and I'm worried about her."

"I know you are. I'm worried about her too but she just lost her father. She is going to be upset for a while."

"I just wish we could help."

"Hopefully Troy will figure it out."

Kelsi nodded and cuddled closer to Ryan. He hugged her tight and kissed her head, rubbing her back.

Troy had finally caught up with Gabriella and caught her around the waist.

"No, Troy let me go."

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on with you?"

"Troy please."

"No."

Gabriella struggled to get free but it was no use Troy was too strong. She stopped struggling and sighed. She turned to face Troy and looked up at him.

"What is it Gabs huh what's the matter baby? You can tell me."

Gabriella shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I can't Troy. I can't tell you. I'm not taking the risk."

"Risk? Baby what are you talking about? You know you can tell me anything. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"You will once you hear it Troy. You're too nice of person and care too much about me not too."

"Baby I care about you because of that I won't tell. No matter what is it baby girl just tell me please."

"No. I can't risk losing you."

"Baby you will not lose me. I'm always going to be here."

"Not if I tell you. If I tell you I'm going to lose you."

"Gabriella nothing you tell me will make me leave you."

"I know. I'll have to leave you."

"Why?"

"Because we won't have a choice."

"Why?"

"We just won't"

"But why Brie why? What is so wrong that you have to pull away from me and Kelsi?"

"I just have to."

"No, Brie you don't. You don't have to. Just tell us and we can help you."

"That's just it Troy you can't help me. No one can."

"Gabriella…."

"Just forget it Troy."

Gabriella went to pull away but Troy pulled her back into him and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back but couldn't stop the tears from falling. She loved Troy and she was breaking his heart. Troy pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Tell me baby please. Tell me what wrong."

"I can't. I can't end up like my mom I'm sorry…"

Gabriella pulled away and ran off. She didn't just run from Troy she ran from the school. She ran all the way to the cemetery. She collapsed by her father's grave and cried.

"DADDY COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK! I'LL DO ANYTHING DADDY PLEASE!"

Gabriella just laid face down on the ground crying.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," a voice said.

Gabriella turned around and saw the two boys from the night of the dace.

"Get away from me," she said standing up.

"Or what?"

"I'll scream."

"Who will hear you?"

"Someone will."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Well let's just test that shall we."

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

The two men grabbed her and dragged her to their car.

**A/N Will someone come save Gabriella before it is too late? Will Troy find out about the abuse before it gets any worse? Read the next chapter to find out. I hope everyone understands how Gabriella got the burn on her arm. **


	17. Just Want to Cuddle

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I'm sorry for the late update!**

The two men grabbed her and dragged her to their car.

"HEY! LET HER GO!"

Gabriella saw Troy running over to them. He grabbed Gabriella and pulled her behind him.

"Get away from her before I call the cops."

"Dude what are you going to do about? You're like what 13?"

"My age isn't important. I will do whatever it takes to keep my girlfriend safe."

"Gir-gir-girlfrined?"

"Yes now back off."

The boys may have been older but they weren't stupid. They knew to never mess with another man's girl. They ran off. Troy turned to Gabriella. "You all right Angel?"

Gabriella nodded. "He was supposed to save me Troy. He was my hero."

"I know baby."

"Troy can you sing my song?"

Troy pulled her into arm and swayed side to side and sang.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero"

"Thanks Troy."

"No problem Beautiful."

Gabriella pulled away and ran off. Troy sighed. "Oh Gabriella, why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

A few weeks passed and things stayed the same. Gabriella pulled away from her friends and her mother abused her physically and mentally. Gabriella hid the burses and evidence. Troy and Kelsi continued to worry. Kelsi leaned on Ryan more bring them closer. Finally one day changed and for the worst.

Gabriella came home from school and heard a sound she never wanted to , it was moans, groans, screams, and banging. Her mother was…well let's just say having fun. She ignored them and went into the kitchen. Just as she finished dinner Maria came down stairs with a strange man. He was tall, heavy, a tattoo of a snake along his arm, on the other arm he had a tattoo of skull and cross bones. He wore a lot of black and leather and a spiked collar around his neck and chains hanging from his belt loop on his pants.

"So this is the house slave?"

His voice was rough and gruff it was almost intimidating to Gabriella.

"House slave? I'm her daughter."

"Yeah that's why we have to kids," that guy laughed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hunter Lake your mother and I met at the bar and she invited me over for a drink."

Gabriella was speechless now her mother was bringing home strange men. Could her life get any worse?

"Enough chit chat Gabriella where is our dinner," Maria asked?

"On the table."

"Good now get me and Hunter a beer."

"I'm not so sure another beer is what you guys need."

Hunter grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her feet off the ground bringing her closer to his face. He then screamed on top of his lungs.

"GET US A BEER RIGHT NOW!"

Then he dropped Gabriella. She scrambled into the kitchen and grabbed two beers and put them down on the table. She then took a seat. She couldn't because of the way Hunter kept looking at her. It was the same way Troy looked at her and that made her sick. She only wanted Troy looking at her like that.

"I have homework."

She got up and went upstairs to her room. She did to her homework but after that, she stayed locked up in her bedroom hoping Hunter wouldn't come in. Something about Hunter made Gabriella feel uncomfortable. Luckily he left but Gabriella had a feeling he would be back and that scared her.

During lunch the next day at school everyone was talking about the sleepover they would have this weekend since it was Friday.

"I think it is Gabriella's turn this week." Taylor said.

"I think so too. What do you think Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"What? No, no one can come over." Gabriella said quickly.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"My mom has to work Saturday and she needs to go to bed early."

"II thought your mom agreed to take weekends off?"

"She did but um……"

Gabriella needed to come up with a good lie that wouldn't make anyone suspect anything.

"Another of her workers called in sick and they need someone to fill in for her."

"Oh…well then I guess we can hold it at my house."

"I'm not sure if I can come."

"Why?"

"I might be needed to stay at home."

"For what? If your mom has to work why would you need to stay home?"

"I just might…."

"Well call her and see. The sleepover won't be much fun without you." Kelsi whined.

Sighing Gabriella took out her cell and called her mom.

(Gabriella/_Maria)_

"_Gabriella Ann Montez you better have a good reason for calling at work while you are in school!"_

"Hey mom. It's me…"

"_I know who it is Gabriella I'm not stupid. What do you want?" _

"Troy is having a sleepover at his house tonight and I was wondering if I can go?"

"_Are you crazy who is going to make dinner for me and hunter tonight?"_

"What about after that? Then can I go?"

"_I don't care what you do after that but you better be home when I get home and cooking otherwise I'll leave punishment up to Hunter and that you will not like."_

"Ok I'll be there mom I love you too bye." 

Gabriella hung up and looked at her friends. "She just wants me home for dinner then I can go."

"Why dinner?"

"Oh uh…we always have dinner together. We talk about out day and we share stories about daddy. It is a way for us both to connect and heal."

"That's sounds great."

"It is. So I'll come I just might be a little late."

"Great so it's all set!"

Everyone agreed to meet at Troy's house at six and finished up the rest of school.

When Gabriella got home she went right to work and started cooking. She had stopped by the store on the way home and got some more food. Gabriella heard giggling and knew her mother had come home.

"Oh you are so dirty. Gabriella is going to a sleepover tonight so after that we can have much fun as we want."

Gabriella shivered. She finished up cooking and set everything down on the table including the beers.

"Dinner is severed." She called.

Her mom and Hunter came stumbling over obviously drunk. They sat down and looked at the food in front of them. She had made steak, with corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes.

"Ugh! I hate steak! Why couldn't you make something better?"

"Like what?"

"LIKE A HAMBURGAR YOUR BRAT!"

Hunger took his plate and threw it at Gabriella. She screamed and covered her face shielding it from the glass. It hit her and cut her arms covering her in mash potatoes and steak sauce.

"You're useless come on Hunter let's go out to eat." Maria said walking out the door with Hunter behind. Gabriella sighed and cleaned herself up then cleaned up the glass and dinner mess. When she finished she took a shower and packed her bags. She headed out to Troy's house wanting more than ever to be in his arms. She finally got there and rang the doorbell. Kelsi answered the door.

"YOU'RE HERE!"

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok come in."

Gabriella walked in and followed Kelsi into the living room. Troy was standing up leaning against the wall watching as the guys played video games. She went over and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and buried her face in his side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her around to his front and kissed her head.

"Hey Angel."

She cuddled into him and buried her face in his chest and clung to the back of his shirt as tight as she could.

"You seem a little clingy are you ok Brie?"

Gabriella nodded.

"You sure?"

Gabriella nodded again. Kelsi came over.

"You ok Gabs?"

Gabriella responded with another nod. Kelsi and Troy looked at each other.

"Are you sure Brie?"

"I just feel like cuddling you."

"Ok. Come on my little baby girl."

Troy lifted Gabriella carried her over to the couch where he sat down sitting her on his lap.

"So who is ready for truth or dare?" Chad asked.

Everyone gathered around sitting on the couch, chairs, and some on the floor. Gabriella turned around but stayed in Troy's arms.

"Who goes first?"

"I will um…Kelsi truth or dare?" Taylor asked.

"Truth."

"What is your deepest darkest secret?"

"I thought you guys knew that already. My deepest darkest secret was my crush on Ryan."

"You've got to have another one."

"Nope."

"Ok then you go."

"Ok um…Ryan truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go one hour without kissing me."

"That's just evil baby."

"I know. Your turn."

"Troy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He wasn't going to let Ryan give him the same dare Kelsi gave him.

"Is it true you used to hate playing basketball?"

"No. Where did you hear that?"

"A rumor at school."

"Oh well it's not true."

"OK your turn."

"Chad truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to cut you to cut your hair."

"No way man! I can't cut my hair."

"It's either that or spend two hours without touching your basketball."

Chad clutched his basketball tight in his hands. He thought about it for a second before letting the ball go watching it roll over to the corner.

"I'm so going to get you back man."

"Next round. Now go."

"Gabriella truth or dare?"

Of course she got stuck with Chad. Either way she lost. Chad would either dare to do something that made her uncomfortable and ask her a person question. Maybe if she picked dare she would just have to kiss Troy or something.

"Dare?"

It was more of a question than an answer but Chad took it. He smirked. He could use this to his advantage.

"I dare you to tell us…whyyou'vebeensodistantlately"

"What?"

"Tell us why you've been so distant lately."

**A/N what do you think she will say? Will she tell everyone the truth? Read the next chapter to find out. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Again I'm sorry for the late update. **


	18. It's Over

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Gabriella truth or dare?"

Of course she got stuck with Chad. Either way she lost. Chad would either dare to do something that made her uncomfortable and ask her a personal question. Maybe if she picked dare she would just have to kiss Troy or something.

"Dare?"

It was more of a question than an answer but Chad took it. He smirked. He could use this to his advantage.

"I dare you to tell us…whyyou'vebeensodistantlately"

"What?"

"Tell us why you've been so distant lately."

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because it's a dare and you have to."

"Well I'm not going to answer so pick something else."

"Ok…I dare you to tell us your deepest darkest secret."

"Chad stop!" Gabriella whimpered.

She turned and buried her face in Troy's chest. 

"Nice going Chad. Just upset her why don't you." Kelsi growled.

"What? Don't you guys want to know what's upsetting her?"

"Of course we do but we aren't going to force it out of her." Ryan defended.

"Why not? She may never tells us if we don't."

"What Gabriella tells us and when she tells us is up to Gabriella no one else."

"Fine I'm sorry"

Kelsi went over to the couch where Troy was.

"She ok?"

"I don't know she won't talk to me."

"Gabs you ok?"

"I'm not answering those questions. I'm not."

"It's ok Brie. You don't have to."

Gabriella nodded but stayed buried.

"Let do something else." Taylor suggested.

"I say we start the movie now and settle down for the night." Troy said.

"Ok come on girls we can change in my room and the guys can change in Troy's room." Kelsi told everyone.

All the girls got up…everyone except Gabriella. No one thought much of it. They figured she was just being clingy.

"Come on Gabriella lets go get changed then you can come back to cling to Troy." Taylor said.

She and Martha went over to Gabriella and started pulling on her. Troy felt Gabriella cling tighter to him and heard her whimper. He grew worried.

"Guys let her go."

The girls stopped pulling.

"It's ok baby just go get changed then I'll come back and hold you."

"No."

Everyone looked at each other with concern. What was going on with her? She was never this clingy before.

"You guys go on up. Let me talk to her alone."

They girls and guys went up and into the right room and changed.

"Baby girl what's going on?"

"I don't want to get naked in front of everyone…"

"That's what this is all about? You're just shy to get changed in front of the other girls?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Baby you have nothing to be shy about. You are beautiful. Way more beautiful than the other girls but if you are uncomfortable that's ok. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Just go change in the bathroom."

"What if someone comes in?"

"Just lock the door."

"Locks can be picked."

"Ok what if I stand outside the door while you change then you stand outside the door while I change?"

"Ok."

Gabriella grabbed her bags and followed Troy to the bathroom. She went inside and closed the door. Troy stood outside waiting wondering what had gotten Gabriella so scared that she was clinging to him like this? He turned around when the door opened and Gabriella was standing there in her pjs.

"Hey cutie. Feel better?"

She nodded.

"Good come on let's go up so I can get my clothes and change."

They two made their way upstairs and knocked on Troy's door.

"Everyone dressed?"

"Yeah!"

Troy opened the door and Gabriella walked in only to be attacked by a big, white, fluffy flying object. She shrieked and turned to run but crashed into Troy. She whimpered and buried her face in her chest.

"Sorry dude we thought you were alone." Zeke said.

"It's ok. Don't worry baby it was just a pillow."

Gabriella turned back around. Troy grabbed some clothes from his draw and went back over to Gabriella.

"You ready baby?"

She nodded and they went back down stairs. Troy changed in the bathroom while Gabriella stood in front of the door. The others came back down just as Troy finished up and exited the bathroom. Everyone went back into the living room.

"So what movie are we watching?" Gabriella asked.

"Last sleepover we watched a chick flick so this time it's our turn to watch a horror movie." Chad said.

"How about something we can all agree on and watch a comedy?" Troy asked.

"Sure."

"Ok how about…. Couples Retreat?"

"Ok."

Everyone settled in their sleeping bag or on the couch and watched the movie laughing the whole way through it. Gabriella cuddled with Troy on the couch happy to be in arms again. She fell asleep before the movie was even over. It have been a while since she got a good night sleep. Gabriella had a good time with her friends the next morning before going back home. When she got there Hunter was sitting on the couch.

"What are doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Maria gave me a key so I decided to come here and wait for her before she got home from work."

"She gave you a key?"

"Yeah. Plus I wanted to talk to you. I'm not sure if you know this or if your mother has had this talk with you but I think have the most beautiful ever."

"Thank you but I have a boyfriend and you're way too old for me."

"Baby age is nothing but a number."

"Don't call me baby and I don't care. I do not want you and if you even make a move to touch me I'll call the police."

"What are they going to do about it?"

"Take you away."

"Yeah but they'll also take your mother away because she allowed me near you. Then what will happen?"

"I…"

"They will take you away from your friends and you will be shipped around from foster home to foster home. Face it babe I'm in charge."

Hunter got up and went over to Gabriella. Gabriella backed up until she hit the wall. Hunter put his hands on both sides of Gabriella boxing her in. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Gabriella turned her face away and tried to push him off but he was too strong.

"Stop…get off."

"Not a change babe. Oh and if you tell anyone about this your mother will pay the price then you will be an orphan." He pinned her to the wall and kissed her again. When Gabriella felt his hand moving down her leg and the other up her shirt she knew she had to do something. She knew she had to get away. She kneed him in between the legs but that only weakened him so much. He slapped her across the face. She kneed him again and he fell to the floor. She went to run but he grabbed her arm. She kicked him in the stomach and got away. She ran up to her room and grabbed as much cash as she could and climbed down her balcony running as far away from her house as she could. She ran until she reached the park. She decided to hang out there for a while.

As time passed it grew darker outside and everyone else at the park started to headed home. Gabriella stayed. Once the park was empty she climbed onto the playground and into one of the tunnels and laid down. She let the tears falls. She couldn't go home ever again. Hunter would rape her and torment her to no end. Her mother wouldn't do anything about it. It was over. Her perfect happy life was over and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She cried herself to sleep that night only to have haunting nightmares.

**A/N next chapter the truth finally comes out! Sorry if this scene got a little graphic. I don't own Couples Retreat. **


	19. All Questions Answered!

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

When she woke up that next morning she saw other people arriving so she got off the playground and sat on the bench acting like she was just enjoying the day. It was around lunch time and Gabriella was starving. She missed dinner and breakfast. She decided to get some lunch. She left the park and walked into a gas station. She grabbed lots of snacks to hold her over the next few days, paid for them and left. She went back to the park and sat down on the bench and started to eat a bag of chips. As she was eating she heard a familiar laugh. It was Kelsi. She was also squealing. She turned and saw on a picnic blanket behind her was Kelsi and Ryan. Kelsi was pinned down on her back as Ryan tickled her sides. She smiled.

"Ryan stop, stop!"

"Nope not until you say the magic words."

Kelsi continued to giggle and squirm as Ryan tickled her. It was then Gabriella realized if she was seen they would question her and she'd have to lie to them…again. So she quickly ran and jumped into a bush hiding from her friends. Although she couldn't see them she could still hear them.

"Ryan please! I can't breathe!"

"Say the magic words."

"Ryan Evans is the hottest guy in East High."

Gabriella heard Kelsi panting and guess Ryan had stopped.

"Ryan do you think Gabriella is ok? I mean she was really upset last night."

"Honestly Kel I have no idea. Something is really wrong with her and I don't know what it is."

"I wish she would tell me. I fell like such a bad friend."

Gabriella's heart broke. She was slowly killing her best friend.

"This isn't your fault Kel. You are a great friend to Gabriella and whatever her problem is she will tell you in time. Just be there for her."

"I'm trying but she pulls away from me."

"I know baby and I know you're hurting but there is nothing more to can do."

Gabriella sighed and cried quietly to herself. She was destroying everyone's life. She didn't understand how her mom could've gone all these years pulling away from her friends. It was hurting Gabriella so bad to do this but she had to protect herself from getting shipped to a foster home. She stayed in the bush until Ryan and Kelsi finally left. Just as she was about to get out her cell rang. She looked at the number and it was Troy. She ignored his call. It killed her to have to do that but she knew he would be able to tell something was wrong by the tone of her voice and she couldn't lie to him. As she climbed out of the bush she felt tears stinging her eyes. She hated what she was doing to her friends but she had no choice. Sitting back down at the bench she ate another bag of chips. She stayed at the park the rest of that day and ended up sleeping in one of the tunnels again. The next morning she woke up and left the park and headed to school. She didn't remember to bring make up or anything so all her burses and cuts were showing although Gabriella didn't think about that. Nor did she think about the fact that she hadn't showered in two days.

She arrived at school and went to her locker like normal. Kelsi went over to her.

"Troy has been… Gabriella I love you so that means I have to tell you the truth. You stink and look like you got into a fight with a tree and lost what happen to you?"

Gabriella had twigs in her tangled messy hair. She was dirty and smelly but most of all her burses were staring everyone in the eye. It was then Gabriella realized how she must look. Her eyes went wide.

"Nothing I have to go."

Gabriella quickly ran off but Kelsi ran after her.

"Wait Gabriella tell me please I'm worried."

"Don't worry I'm fine."

Gabriella continued to run until she reached some stairs. She ran up those stairs and when she reached the stop she screamed! She couldn't take anymore. She heard footsteps and realized she wasn't alone. Troy came into her view. She froze. Of course they were in the rooftop garden which was their special place but she didn't know he was there.

"What happen to you? You look like you fought a tree."

"I'm fine Troy."

"Gabriella this isn't fine. You look like you spent the night in the woods or something."

"I'm fine Troy."

"No Gabriella. You are not fine. Now tell me what is going on."

"I'm fine Troy."

She turned to leave but Troy blocked her only exit…unless she wanted to jump which she would never do.

"Move Troy."

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you wearing the same clothes you were wearing when you left my house Saturday, why are you covered in dirt and twigs? Why were you so clingy Friday? Why have you been so distant? When you answer all those questions I'll let you go…maybe"

"I'm wearing the same clothes because they are comfortable and I like them. I'm covered in dirt and twigs because….I was clingy on Friday because I just missed you and wanted to cuddle you. I've been distant because I just lost my father and need time to myself to think."

"You never answer why you dirty and why your hair is tangled with twigs."

"b…I…lept…" Gabriella muttered.

"What?"

"Because I…."

"Gabriella tell me."

"I was at the park and had to hide in the bushes because I saw someone…"

"Who did you see?"

"Kelsi and Ryan. I didn't want them to see me because I didn't want to disturb them."

"I love you Brie but I'm having a hard time believing that."

"Then don't believe me that's fine. Go be with Sharpay she won't lie to you."

"I don't like Sharpay I love you. I just don't understand why you are lying to me."

"Because I have to protect myself."

Gabriella's voice cracked as she spoke and took a deep shaky breath trying to calm herself down.

"You sound a lot like your mom Brie and that worries me."

"No! I'm not my mom! Don't say that! I'm not my mom I'm not!"

"Whoa ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not my mom. I will not end up like my mom I can't."

""Brie please tell me what is going on. What do you have to protect yourself from?"

"Who." Gabriella muttered

"What?"

"Who."

"Who?

"Who not what."

Troy's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me someone did this to you?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabriella tell me someone didn't do this to you."

Still Gabriella said nothing. She looked down at her feet and played with her hands. Troy sighed and went over to her and took her hands in his.

"Brie you can tell me anything."

Gabriella still didn't respond. Troy let go of one of hands and lifted her chin making her look him in the eyes.

"Tell me baby who's been doing this and for how long?"

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. She had to tell him the truth. Maybe if she clung to him really tight no one would take her away.

"My mom and for a few weeks now."

"Auntie Maria is abusing you? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared."

"Scared of what baby?"

Troy took her into his arms and walked over to the bench and sat down putting her on his lap. He rubbed her back.

"Come on sweetie talk to me."

"I'm not stupid Troy I know when a child is found to be living in an abusive home they get removed and sent to foster care. I didn't want to lose you and Kelsi so I hid it."

"Brie I don't care what the law says. I'll go to jail before I let anyone take you away."

"That's not all Troy…."

"Then tell me sweetie what's wrong?"

"She has been seeing this man and Saturday he…he…"

"No Brie he didn't He touched you sexually?"

Gabriella nodded and finally let the tears fall. She was finally letting it all out. Troy pulled her closer and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing things in her ear. She finally calmed down to sniffles.

"Look Brie I love you but I don't know how to help you. We need to tell my dad."

"No," Gabriella whimpered shaking her head.

"Baby he will help us and he will make sure you don't go to a foster family."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Troy leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back. When they pulled away she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I don't want to tell your dad."

"I will you can just stay like that ok."

Troy stood up and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I got you Princess I got you."

Troy was so worried about Gabriella Princess just slipped out. Gabriella was so scared she didn't even realize. He back down the stairs and into the school. Kelsi was waiting.

"She ok?"

"Follow me I'll explain later."

Troy and Kelsi rushed to their dad's office. They opened the door and closed it.

"Dad we need help."

"All three of you are in here at once that can't be good. What's going on?"

"Auntie Maria is abusing Gabriella and her new boyfriend is sexually assaulting her."

"How long?"

"A few weeks."

"When did it start?"

"I don't know Gabriella didn't say."

"Ok…I'll call the police."

"No, no, no police."

"Why not?"

"Because they will take Gabriella away."

"No they won't. I thought I had this talk will all you. You guys know what a will is right?"

They all nodded.

"Well most of the times parents put in there will what they want to happen their child when they die or are no longer able to care for them and your mother, Greg, Maria and I all agreed that should one of die or become unable to care for you the other would take over. So no one can take Gabriella away from us."

"What if something happens to you and mom?" Kelsi asked.

"Then you guys will go live with Gabriella's grandfather and if he dies then you go live with your mother's parents and if they die you go live with my parents."

"What if they all die?"

"By that time Troy will be eighteen and he can care for you. But the odds that we will all die in the next two years are very low."

"Thanks you Uncle Jack.." Gabriella mumbled.

"You're welcome sweetie. Come on I'll give you a lift home."

"Home?"

"Yeah having the police come here will put everyone on edge so I'll send you home then send them to the house. I'll explain everything to your mother."

The three nodded.

They all left the office and headed home.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella talks to the cops.**


	20. Who is Hunter Lake?

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

They all rushed inside and into the living room. Troy sat down keeping Gabriella on his lap.

"LUCILLE YOU HERE? WE NEED YOU!"

Lucille came running in.

"What is everyone doing home so soon?"

"Maria lost it. She is beating Gabriella and allowing strange men to touch her."

"Oh my gosh. What are we going to do?"

"I need to get Maria some help from there I'll call the cops and have them come here for a statement on the man. Then I need to get back to the school."

"Ok I'll stay here with the kids and help Gabriella get cleaned up."

Jack kissed Lucille goodbye and left. Lucille turned to the kids on the couch.

She sat down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Gabriella, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower."

"No." Gabriella whimpered.

"It's all right sweet heart you're safe now. No one can hurt you."

"I want to stay with Troy."

"I can stay with you after you shower baby but it isn't right for me to be in there while you shower."

"No."

"Ok if don't want to shower we won't force you but will you least be ok with us picking the twigs from your hair?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Sweetie we need to get you cleaned up."

"No."

Troy put his lips to her temple and kissed her. He then whispered "What do you want baby?"

"I want to stay in your arms." Gabriella muttered into his neck.

"What if we can clean you and you can stay in my arms?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy held Gabriella has Lucille and Kelsi picked the twigs from her hair. Then Lucille went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl filled with water and a wash cloth. She took her seat back on the table.

"Gabriella sweetie can you turn around for me?"

"No."

"We just want to wash you that's all."

"No."

The Bolton's sighed. They knew why she was acting like this they only wished they could help her.

"What if I do it baby? Then will you let us?" Troy asked.

"I don't want anyone touching me."

"Baby we would never touch you in anyway that makes you uncomfortable."

"I know but it hurts."

Now Troy understood why she didn't want anyone to wash her. She was scared of some touching her burses and hurting her.

"Look sweetie we want to clean you and get you changed. Who do you trust enough to do that?" Lucille asked.

"Daddy."

That wasn't the answer they wanted to hear.

"Other than your father?"

"Troy."

It was then Troy remembered how shy Gabriella was when it came to getting naked in front of people.

"Baby what if we do like we did at the sleepover. I'll wait outside the door and you can in, shower, and change by yourself. No one has to see you or touch you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok sweetie."

Troy stood up and took Gabriella upstairs. He went into his room and grabbed one of his t-shirts knowing how much she liked wearing his clothes. He then went into the spare room and grabbed her some sweat pants and undergarment. After that he went into the bathroom and sat Gabriella down on the toilet.

"Ok baby just take your time all right? I'll be right outside the door when you're done. "

Troy kissed her head, set her clothes down and left. He waited outside the door as she showered and got cleaned up again. When Gabriella finished she opened the door and Troy turned to face her.

"Hey Beautiful. You feel better all clean?"

She nodded. Troy smiled and put his nose by her neck. "You even smell good too." He sniffed her like a dog all over he neck causing her to giggle as it tickled. Troy stopped and pulled her into his arms. She relaxed under his touch and clung to him as tight as she could. Troy lifted her up and carried her back into the living room. He sat down on the couch letting Gabriella cuddled him.

"You feel better now Princess?" Troy gasped. "I'm sorry Brie I don't know why I called you that I…"

He was cut off by Gabriella

"Troy it's ok. I don't mind when you call me Princess. Only you and my daddy can call me that though and yes I am feeling better."

"Good do you want or need anything?"

"Just you."

"Done."

Troy wrapped his arms around her tighter and rested his chin on top of her head. Gabriella cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes. She was now 100% relaxed and comfortable. Troy rubbed her back softly humming her song. That put Gabriella right to sleep. Lucille and Kelsi came in with some food.

"Hey how is she?"

"Sleeping. I think she is happier to be clean."

"Well I made some snacks in case you two got hungry."

"Mom does Gabriella have to talk to the police. She is finally comfortable again and talking to the police will only make it worse."

"I know baby but she needs to talk to the police so we can get this man and throw him in jail."

Troy sighed and nodded. He kissed Gabriella on the head.

"Love…Troy…" Gabriella mumbled in her sleep. The Bolton's laughed.

"I love you too Brie."

A little bit later Gabriella woke up and burst into tears.

"Troy." She whimpered

"I'm here baby. What's wrong?" Troy asked wiping her tears.

"I had nightmares about the police taking me away from you."

"That's not going to happen baby. I won't let it."

"But in my dream you couldn't stop it. In my dream they ripped me right from your arms. I'm scared Troy I think a made a mistake telling you. Now I'm going to get taken away."

Gabriella burst into more tears and clung tightly to Troy. "They're going to take me away I know it."

"Oh Brie I wish there was something I could do."

"Just don't let me go Troy. Don't ever, ever, ever, ever let me go."

"I won't baby. I won't"

Lucille came in to check the on them.

"Hey Gabi you all right?"

"I had a nightmare. I think I made a mistake telling you now the police are going to take me away."

"No one is going to take you away. Jack is on his way here he got your parents will and that is all we need."

"What happen to Maria?"

"Maria finally agreed to get help. Jack was able to get her boss and a few of the other workers to hold a small intervention and together they convinced Maria to get help. Jack dropped your mother off at the clinic. He said he made sure she was comfortable before he left then he called the cops. They are on their way over her now. He stopped by the school got someone to sub for him, he got the will and now he is on his way home."

"That's great for Maria."

"She wasn't scared was she?"

"No. Jack said she was very comfortable when he left. The doctors were very nice to her."

"Was she mad at me?"

"No Gabriella you did the right thing."

"I feel so awful."

"I know you do sweetie but things will get better you'll see."

Gabriella just sighed and nodded her head. A knock at the door caused her to whimper and cling to Troy tighter. Troy did the same he would never admit to it but he was scared of losing Gabriella too. Kelsi came into the living room and sat next to Troy. Troy pulled her onto his other leg. The three of them just clinging to each other scared to death of losing Gabriella.

Lucille answered the door and let the cop in. They both walked back into the living room. The cop sat down on the other couch and looked at the three friends huddled together.

"You three can relax this really isn't as bad as it may seem. My name is John Johnson and I'm not going to hurt any of you."

Gabriella whimpered and hid her face in Troy's neck.

"I take it your Gabriella?"

None of the teens said anything.

"It's ok guys John is only here to help." Lucille said. "They are mostly worried about Gabriella getting taken away from us."

"That will only happen if she doesn't have anywhere else to live but I can already tell she has a loving family here."

"Yes. Gabriella's family and mine have been best friends for years. Greg and Maria have said in their will that should something happen to them we were to take over. My husband is on his way over with the will."

"As long as I see the will before I leave she won't have to leave. Now may I ask what happen to Maria and Greg?"

"Greg was killed in a car crash and Maria is in rehab to get helping with a drinking problem."

"I'm sorry to hear that. SO where does the sexual assault fit in?"

"Well Maria started drinking and while drunk met another man and this man has been hurting Gabriella."

"All right. Gabriella I need to ask you some questions can you look at me?"

Gabriella shook her head and clung tighter to Troy.

"Gabriella I will not take you away from your friends. They can stay if they want I just need you to look at me."

Gabriella shook her head again.

"Come on Gabi everything is ok." Lucille said.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Come on baby just answer her questions and she will leave."

"Yes he hurt me and no I didn't want it. Can you leave now?"

"Who is he?"

"The man who did this."

"What is his name Gabriella?"

"He said if I told anyone he would hurt my mom."

"Gabriella I already told you your mother is very safe where she is." Lucille said.

"I will also ensure your mother's safety Gabriella. Just tell me the truth."

"Hunter.."

"Hunter what?"

"Hunter…"

"What was his last name Gabriella?"

"Hunter…"

"It's ok baby girl just answer the question." Troy soothed.

"Lake…"

"Lake? Hunter Lake did this to you."

Gabriella didn't answer.

John got up and walked over to Lucille. "We need to get her to speak. If Hunter Lake is the same person I think he is Gabriella could be in real danger."

"Who is Hunter Lake?"

"He is a criminal…"

**A/N I know it's a cliff hanger. Don't worry the next update will be out tomorrow.**


	21. Greatest Friends

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Who is Hunter Lake?"

"He is a criminal. He's taken advantage of several women already. This would be the first time it was a minor though."

"Oh dear."

Lucille walked over and sat on the table again. She placed her hand on Gabriella's leg. Gabriella whimpered and pulled her leg away.

"Listen sweetie it is very important you answer John's questions. Hunter Lake is a very bad man and if you tell us everything you may help the police catch him."

John came back over as well.

"Gabriella can you tell me what Hunter looked like?"

"Snake."

"He had a tattoo of a snake?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Where?"

Gabriella pointed to Troy's right arm.

"On his right arm?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Good Gabriella, ok what else can you tell me?"

"Skull and cross bones."

"He had more tattoos of a skull and cross bone?"

Gabriella nodded and pointed to Troy's left arm.

"On his left arm ok. You're doing really well Gabriella. Keep going was he heavy?"

Gabriella nodded. "And tall…he wore a lot of black and…a spiky dog collar around his neck and chains hanging from his belt loop."

"Good Gabriella. Very, very good. Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"His voice was really gruff. It scared me."

"All right Gabriella. I'm very proud of you. You did a good thing. Can you do me one more favor."

Gabriella shrugged. "I just need you to take a look at my notes and make sure I got all the facts right?"

Gabriella took the paper but stayed close to Troy. She looked over the pad and nodded before handing it back.

"Everything is correct. I'm sorry I was shy."

"Don't be sorry. You answered the questions and did what you had to do. You should be very proud of yourself."

"Ok."

"Ok last question. This one is very, very important and you need to answer honestly ok?"

"Ok."

"Did Hunter ever rape you or did he just touch you?"

"He just touched me. I got away before he could do worse."

"All right. One more thing and I promise this will be the last. I have a photo I want you to look at. If you don't want to speak that is all right but I need to know if the man in this photo is the same one who has been hurting you ok?"

Gabriella nodded and looked at John. He handed her a photo. Gabriella took one look at the picture and gasped. She turned her head and buried her face in Troy's neck again.

"That's him that's the man who touched me."

"All right Gabriella I'm very proud of you. You just helped a lot of people. "Do you have any idea where Hunter might be."

Gabriella shrugged. "He has been going to my house to wait for my mom to come home."

"All right. Thanks you Gabriella you are very brave."

"She get's that from her father." A voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and saw Jack. He had the will in his hands. John took the paper and read them over.

"All right Gabriella is good. I do have a question for both of you. Because Gabriella is a minor I will ask you. There might be a trial for Hunter if there is will you allow Gabriella to testify?"

"That would be up to Gabriella. If she ok with it then so are we."

"No, no I don't want to testify." Gabriella cried.

"Ok well thank you for all your help today. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

John left. Lucille and Jack went into the living room and hugged the teens.

"See everything is going to be ok now."

"Thank you Uncle Jack and Auntie Lucille."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Mom can I call Ryan over? He was worried about Gabriella when we left."

"Sure. I'll start some dinner."

Lucille and Jack went into the kitchen. Kelsi ran to the phone and called Ryan. He was there within five minutes. The four of them decided to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. When the movie was over they all just looked at each other with no idea what to do.

"We could play basketball." Troy suggested.

"Do you think of anything other than basketball?" Gabriella teased.

"Yes. You."

"Aww how sweet yet so cheesy."

"Oh so you think that's cheesy? Do you think this is cheesy?"

Troy started to tickle Gabriella on her sides. She squealed and burst into giggles.

"N-no Tr-Troy! Kel-Kelsi he-help!"

"You got yourself into this mess. You can get yourself out."

"You're just scared because you know Troy will tickle you next." Ryan teased.

"Oh shut up big head."

"Ok now you're in for it."

Ryan started to tickle her too. Ever since the day she gave him a bloody nose he never tickled her feet she attacked her next most ticklish spot her sides.

"Ry-Ryan sto-stop"

"Nope."

Both girls giggled and squirmed as their boyfriends tickled them.

"What do you think Ryan should we give them a break?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Are you girls sorry?"

"N-no!" Gabriella giggled.

"Ye-yes…yes sto-stop!" Kelsi laughed.

Ryan laughed and stopped. Troy continued. He looked at Ryan. "Hey Ryan hold her arms for me?" Troy stopped letting Gabriella catch her breath. Ryan went over and held Gabriella's arms over head.

"NO! RYAN DON'T! KELSI STOP HIM!"

"I'm staying out of it Gabi."

Troy smirked and attacked Gabriella's waist. She shrieked and burst into laughter.

"N-NO! STO-STOP!"

"Say you're sorry for calling me cheesy and that I'm the sweetest guy in the world."

Gabriella was laughing so hard she couldn't get any air into her lungs.

"STO-STO- STOP I'LL…I'LL SA-SAY I-IT!"

Troy finally stopped and Gabriella panted. For air.

"I…hate…you"

Troy laughed. "I love you too."

When she finally got her breath back she said "Troy Bolton you are sweetest man in the world and I love you soo much."

"Wow Brie."

"I'm serious Troy. I wouldn't have made it through any of this if it wasn't for you and Kelsi. You guys were there for me even when I pulled away and I'm very thankful to have such great friends like you."

"We love you too Gabriella."

They shared a group hug.

"The Terrible Three Forever!"

**A/N ok this is the last chapter. After this I will put up an epilogue and then the story is over. After this story I am planning on making a sequel to Help Her Heal. If anyone is still interested in one please let me know. **


	22. Epilogue

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter. **

Just about a year went by and it was now Gabriella's sweet sixteen. She was having a big party at this teen club with all her friends. It had been a rough year but Gabriella had gotten through it with Troy and Kelsi by her side. It took her time to heal but Troy and Kelsi never gave up and even when she tried to pull away they were still right by her side. Everyone wanted her birthday to be special because it would be her first without her father or her mother…so she thought…Gabriella had spent all night partying and having fun. So much fun that when she got home all she wanted to do was sleep but her friends wouldn't let her. They still had one more surprise for her.

"Guys please no more surprises. I'm tired I just want to sleep." Gabriella groaned as they dragged her to her house.

"Trust me baby you will like this surprise." Troy smiled.

"Unless it's a bed I really don't care."

Troy squeezed her waist and she shrieked. "Wake up"

"I'm up!"

"Why am I at my house?"

"Wait for it."

Her front door opened and her mother walked over.

"Mom…"

"Hello Gabriella."

"MOM!"

Gabriella ran into her mother's waiting arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"The doctors said I've been making so much progress that I am allowed to come home."

"So you're all better?"

"Sort of. I still have to go to meetings and meet with my doctor a couple times a week but I can live at home and reconnect with my daughter."

"I'd like that. I love you mom and I'm glad you're home. I really missed you. I'm proud that you got help."

"I love and missed you too baby. I'm doing all this for you and your daddy."

"He'd be very proud too."

"I know. I'm sorry for everything I put you through all that, none of what happen to daddy was your fault."

"I know and I forgive you."

Gabriella and Maria hugged each other so tight. They pulled away. "I want to thank you all for taking care of my baby girl."

"We love her Maria we would do anything for her." Jack said.

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"It's ok you were hurt."

"I want to thank Troy and Kelsi too. You were there for Gabriella when she needed you so thank you."

"Hey we are The Terrible Three nothing can spilt us up." Troy said.

"No not any more. You are more like "The Three Friends."

**A/N ok Help Her Heal Sequel will be out tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed everything and thanks to everyone who has added and my story to their favorites. Thanks for putting me and my story on alert and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also sorry this is so short.**


End file.
